Blessing in Disguise
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: Hermione Granger's world turns upside down once her divorce is complete.
1. Chapter 1

I received a review yesterday on "Starting Over" asking when I would post something new. I've been working on this story for a while, but wanted to finish my last two stories before posting anything new. With "Anniversaries" and "Starting Over" complete, I give you "Blessing in Disguise"! I'm also almost done writing a short Hermione/Marcus Flint story. Is anyone besides me interested in that pairing? Let me know, and I'll start posting.

Also, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>The day after a divorce settlement was reached, the test came back positive.

Hermione Granger sat on the bathroom floor of the flat she and Ron shared as a married couple with a pregnancy test grasped between shaking fingers. Two years of marriage, half a year of separation, and a drunken New Years' Eve kiss that spiralled out of control had led her to this point. She was twenty-four years old, single for the first time in six years, and pregnant with Ron Weasley's baby.

Pulling herself to her feet, she Apparated on the spot. If there was one place she could go to distract herself from her thoughts it was at work. Just months before she and Ron separated, she had been given a grant by the Malfoy Group to study the long term effects of Unforgivable Curses. On a Saturday, the offices would be mostly empty, offering Hermione a bit of welcomed solitude.

But the lights were on in her lab when she entered. Furrowing her brow, she removed her wand from her sleeve, and slowly moved closer. "Stealth isn't your thing," Draco Malfoy commented as he searched her bookshelves. With his back to her, Hermione wondered how he had known she was there.

"This is my office," she pointed out. "I shouldn't have to sneak around to begin with."

He turned, having selected a book, and smirked at her. "And yet you are."

Shaking her head, she continued into her office and sat down. It was only then that she realized she still had the pregnancy test in hand. Quickly, she stuck it in a drawer and set her things down. "I have work to do, Malfoy," she stated, hoping he would take the hint to leave.

"On a Saturday? Have you no life, Granger?" he inquired, taking a seat in front of her desk. "I heard a rumor that it's Granger again. Can't say I blame you for ditching Weasley. He never was smart enough for you."

"Keeping up on my love life, are you," she muttered, pulling a stack of files closer. Ron was the last thing in the world she wanted to discuss, and with Draco Malfoy no less. Nothing about their relationship had been kept private. Everything from their first date to the proposal, the wedding to the divorce had been front page fodder for The Daily Prophet. Idly, she wondered what they would do when they got their hands on the latest development in her life.

"Ya know, getting a divorce was the greatest decision I ever made," Draco commented, pulling her from her thoughts. "I don't know, maybe if my marriage hadn't been arranged I might have liked Astoria. There's just something about being told to love someone that made me want to do the exact opposite."

"So, you never loved her?" Hermione asked, leaning forward, work forgotten. "You were married for, what, five years? I can't imagine going so long without feeling anything for someone."

He shrugged before adjusting his suit jacket. "I think it's worse when there's a child involved," he commented. Reaching into his pocket, he removed his wallet and pulled out a picture of his two year old son, Scorpius. He studied it for a moment before passing it to Hermione. "You're lucky that you and Weasley got out before you could start a family."

She passed the photo back to him and placed a hand over her still flat stomach. If he only knew, she thought. "It must be hard on him," she replied softly.

Tucking the picture of his son back into his wallet, he became quietly thoughtful. His eyes moved slowly over her seated form and he smiled. "I think he's too young to remember us as being married. Maybe that's a good thing," he said.

Tilting her head to the side, Hermione wondered if that would be a good thing for her baby, as well. Perhaps Ron would never even need to know she had a child. She could easily raise a baby on her own, and never need his help. It was entirely plausible that Ron could live the rest of his life never knowing she had been pregnant with his child. But was that fair to any of them?

"Where'd you go, Granger?" Malfoy asked, chuckling at her far off look. A blush filled her cheeks as she shook such thoughts from her head. She whispered an apology, one he quickly dismissed with a wave of his hand. "So, what's the plan now?"

Hermione sighed. What was her plan? And just how much of her life could she impart to Draco Malfoy? He was, after all, still her boss despite the unusually friendly conversation they shared. "I don't know," she replied. "Packing, moving. I should probably find a new flat before I do the packing and the moving. And I guess I'll just continue working. There's so much more research to do and testing before we publish. I'm sure you can't wait for me to be out of your hair." She laughed awkwardly at her attempt to make a joke.

Getting to his feet, the book he removed earlier tucked underneath his arm, he headed towards the door. "You're not an imposition, Granger," he informed her. "The work you and your team are doing could help hundreds of people who have suffered long term damage from Unforgivables. You're not just good for this company, but for our world. I'm glad it was the Malfoy Group who could fund your research."

Hermione was utterly shocked by his sincere words. "Thank you, Malfoy," she replied when she could once more find her voice.

He nodded politely. "I'll be in my office if you need anything," he told her. "By the way, Granger, congratulations."

She paled as he exited her office. Was it possible Draco had seen the pregnancy test? No, she told herself. As a wizard, he wouldn't know what a muggle pregnancy test was. He was just congratulating her on the divorce. That had to be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so, so much for the positive response to the first chapter. It took me an hour to do my read-through on this chapter. It's Friday; why do people insist I do work on Fridays?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>It was hours before she left her office. Her eyes hurt, back ached from leaning over her books and files, and her hand had begun to cramp from her diligent note taking. After four hours, she needed a break. She wandered through the lab until she reached the hallway. Malfoy's office was at the far end, and she could see the light that illuminated his small corner of the floor.

As she weighed the pros and cons of going to his office, he extinguished the lamps and exited. Turning left, he seemed to spot her, smiled, and continued toward her. "So you've finally emerged," he remarked. "You look a bit peaky. Have you eaten?"

Hermione shook her head, suddenly unable to speak. He continued toward the exit, looking once over his shoulder to check that she followed. When she didn't, he informed her that she needed to hurry up or else she would miss lunch. Silently, she followed, wondering why he was suddenly so nice.

The war, and time, had clearly changed Draco Malfoy. He could still be cold and ruthless, and almost merciless in his pursuit to change the perception of his family's name. But there was another side to him that Hermione hadn't seen until that day. For years, she heard his bigoted insults and petty remarks, saw the sneer he wore whenever she passed by, and felt the pain of being cursed by his wand. Perhaps, she decided, he was lulling her into a false sense of security before pulling the rug from under her feet.

They reached the small cafe a few doors down from their office, and he held the door open for her before entering. After being seated, Hermione finally spoke. "This really isn't necessary, Malfoy."

"Nonsense," he retorted. "You need to eat. What's it been, a week, since your last meal?"

Hermione blushed. It had been awhile since her last decent meal, thanks to the stress and long hours of mediation brought about by her divorce. She couldn't remember the last time she had used anything in her kitchen but the microwave. But with a baby on the way, she knew she would need to start taking better care of herself.

"Besides, isn't it my job to look after my employees?" he asked.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and felt the temperature in her cheeks rise. That's all it was, she realized. A boss looking after his employee. Lunch was no indication of a friendship beginning. Given the history they shared, friendship would be a long way down the road.

"Honestly, Malfoy, if you fed every single one of your employees, you'd be bankrupt by now," she teased.

A smile crested briefly on his lips before he shrugged. "You clearly underestimate the Malfoy wealth," he replied. Ten years earlier, the comment would have sounded snide and superior, but now Draco spoke with a small laugh in his voice. She couldn't remember ever having heard him make a joke, much less about his family.

They placed their orders, Draco frowning when she ordered a small salad. She blanched when he ordered her an extra entree and sent the waiter on his way. "Don't fight me on this," he warned. Lunch magically appeared in front of them, but the smell of Draco's tuna fillet turned her stomach. A hand covering her mouth, she ran to the back of the cafe. Signalling the waiter, he exchanged his meal for something less potent. The new dish arrived at the same moment Hermione returned.

"Must be that stomach flu going around," she commented cheerfully, taking her seat once more. He eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing else as she started to eat. Conversation flowed pleasantly as they ate, but they steered away from more personal matters.

It wasn't until the plates were cleared and the check was paid that Draco could no longer restrain his curiosity. "What happened? Between you and Weasley, I mean. You don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable though. It really isn't my place to ask."

They strolled down the block away from the office, but Hermione didn't question their direction. She rather enjoyed the time they spent together, and going back to work would mean the end of it. "We married too young, I suppose," she replied. She pulled her coat tighter around herself to ward off February's chill. "We got so caught up in the war and helping Harry that when normalcy finally came along we didn't quite know how to be around each other. As hard as we tried to make things work, we just couldn't."

They rounded the corner and continued their walk. "Ya know, when Astoria told me she was pregnant it was just after we had drawn up our divorce papers," he commented. "I wondered if I should tear them up and give it another go with her."

"What changed your mind?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "I couldn't justify it," he said. "I didn't want my child to grow up with parents who stayed together even though they didn't love each other. I didn't him to hear us fight, or worse, never speak to one another. Raising Scorpius on my own is just...easier."

Hermione stopped walking, shocked by what he had said. Never, in a million years, would she expect Draco Malfoy to take over sole parenting responsibility of his child. A few paces ahead, Draco stopped and turned to look at her curiously. "I'm sorry," she responded, moving again. "I didn't know."

They continued down the block, rounding another corner. One more and they would be back at work. Draco found he didn't want to return, and so slowed down his pace to make the most of their time. But, all too soon, they were back inside the warmth of the Malfoy Group's offices. "Thanks for letting me treat you to lunch," he told her as he walked her back to her office.

"Thanks for not being the Malfoy I remembered," she replied, feeling a blush rise up her neck.

Draco shrugged as he leaned against the door frame. He watched as she removed her coat, then hung up her work robes. "I figured you could use a friend," he replied. Expecting her to draw her wand, he continued to offer her an explanation. "When Astoria and I divorced, most of our friends refused to take sides. A lot of the people I considered close no longer spoke to me. Forgive me for assuming that you might be going through something similar."

Shaking her head, Hermione sat down behind her desk. "It's almost exactly like that," she murmured. "Most of my friends were the Weasleys, and we both know who they sided with. I promise, I took no offense."

"I'll see you around, Granger," he said, sensing her desire to get back to work.

"Yeah, bye, Draco," she murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>"Well, it's official, Mrs. Weasley," the mediwitch, Healer Thompson, told her enthusiastically. "It seems you are just about six weeks along."<p>

Hermione sat up and readjusted her shirt. "It's Granger," she mumbled. Sheepishly, the healer corrected herself, and continued to give Hermione instructions for proper prenatal care. With the potions in hand, Hermione left St. Mungo's maternity ward and Apparated to work.

"You're late, Weasley," Lucius Malfoy informed her when she entered her office. He looked at her with great disdain before vacating her chair.

"Was there something you needed, Mr. Malfoy?" she inquired, straining to keep her own contempt for the elder Malfoy out of her voice.

He looked down his nose at her, all the while frowning in disgust at the muggleborn who dared speak back to him. "My son may see you as an asset to this company, but I certainly do not," he stated. "There are hundreds of wizards who could perform this task, and yet he chose you. Believe me when I say, Mrs. Weasley, that the only reason you were given this grant is because of your status."

"My status?" she inquired, clenching her teeth.

"The muggleborn witch who helped Harry Potter bring down the Dark Lord," he replied, saying Harry's name as if it tasted foul against his tongue. "Your name alone has brought in new investors."

"So happy to be of service," she mumbled. "If you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do today."

Lucius took his leave, and for the first time all day, Hermione had a moment of peace and quiet. For an hour she was able to work without interruption. At noon, Draco appeared in her doorway. After several minutes of watching her work, he finally cleared his throat to garner her attention. Dropping her quill, she finally looked up.

"Sorry, Draco, I'm really busy," she told him.

"So, now isn't a good time to ask for a favor then," he stated.

"What sort of favor?" she wondered, glancing at the mountains of files spread out across her desk. Looking up, she noticed for the first time the small blond-haired boy holding Draco's hand. "This must be Scorpius."

The toddler gave her a shy smile as he and Draco approached the desk. Bending down, Draco smoothed back Scorpius's hair and made the introductions. "Poor kid looks exactly like me," Draco remarked with a bit of self deprecating humor.

"Well, I think he's handsome," Hermione stated, her words bringing a blush to the little boy's cheeks. She turned to Draco and asked, "Does this favor have anything to do with watching him?"

Blushing, he nodded. "I have a meeting with my father," he explained. "Scor's technically not supposed to be here."

"So, when your father comes back to harass me and finds him here, I can take the blame?"

Draco's brows furrowed, and she knew she would need to give him some sort of explanation. After giving him an abbreviated version, his frown deepened. "I told him not to bother you," he stated. "I'm sorry about that, Granger. I'll talk to him." Once Hermione reluctantly agreed to watch the little boy, Draco kissed his son goodbye and left her office for his meeting.

Scorpius stared at her with scared, wide, gray eyes. Every few seconds he would glance at the door to see if his father came back, but then he would look to her again. "So, um," she cleared her throat, "what do you do with your dad when he brings you to work?"

Shrugging, he pulled three figurines from his pants pocket and set them on the desk. Hermione looked at them carefully. The first figure she picked up resembled her former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The second looked like Harry Potter. Finally, she looked at the third one - Voldemort. The details were uncanny. Each figurine was perfectly crafted to resemble its character. Hermione smiled at the sight of Harry in his old Gryffindor robes. Scorpius handed her Voldemort and said, "Hims is the bad guy. Daddy says hims goes bye-bye."

"He does," she agreed. "And which one is the good guy?"

Scorpius seemed torn between choosing Dumbledore or Harry, and so he presented her with both. "Daddy says Dore was a good guy," he replied. "But so is Harry."

"They were both very good guys," she told him. "In fact, Harry is a very dear friend of mine."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he asked excited. Hermione nodded her head and smiled at him. "I can see him?"

Hermione collected the toys and handed them to Scorpius. "I think we can arrange that," she replied. "In the mean time, you play and I'll get my work done. Maybe when your dad comes back, we'll get some lunch." She watched him settle down on the floor beside her desk. Quietly, Harry and Voldemort battled each other as she worked. When Harry won, he abandoned the toys on the floor and moved nearer to her chair.

"Miss Her...My..." he stuttered as he attempted to pronounce her name.

"Mione is fine," she told him.

"Miss Mimi, do you have a baby?" he asked.

For a moment, she stared at him incredulously. Surely he wasn't able to tell she was pregnant, and she hadn't shared the news with anyone yet. Regaining her wits, she shook her head. "No, not yet," she told him.

The little boy frowned. "I asked my daddy for one," he shared. "Hims says no."

"What do I say no to?" Draco inquired. Scorpius smiled brightly and dashed toward his father. He bent down to pick up his son as he repeated his previous statement. "Oh yeah, one of you is more than enough. Besides, there's no guarantee another baby would be a boy. And we men don't need any girls around."

"What bout Miss Mimi?" Scorpius asked, turning to face her with a scowl on his small lips. "I yikes her."

A thoughtful expression crossed Draco's face as he considered his son's question and the witch in front of him. The past week had somehow been a turning point in their relationship. They had gone from childhood enemies to boss and employee to something close to friends. She no longer reminded him of the swotty, know-it-all witch from their Hogwarts days. "Yeah, she's not bad," he agreed. "Come on, lunch time."

They left her office, but Hermione remained behind. Scorpius kicked his father's side and whispered, "Mimi."

Turning back, he smiled at the brunette so deeply entrenched in her work. "Granger, let's go," he called to her. It was the addition of Scorpius's pout that forced her from her seat.

An hour later they returned to Draco's office. He laid a sleeping Scorpius on the sofa and covered him with his robes. Hermione stormed in with fists clenched and her mouth set in a tight, straight line. He held a finger to his lips to keep her quiet before pulling her into the hall.

"What do you know?" she demanded.

"I don't know anything you don't want me to know," Draco replied.

If it were possible, her eyes narrowed further. "That's bull and you know it. The entire time you kept making comments - we'll skip the wine, shouldn't get the fish because it makes you ill. What do you know?"

Sighing, Draco leaned against the wall opposite his office. "I wasn't sure, but I thought you might be pregnant," he told her. The quiver in her bottom lip confirmed his suspicions. He reached for her, and Hermione willingly stepped into his embrace. "Does Weasley know?"

"No, I don't know if I can tell him," she admitted. "I have to though, don't I?"

Draco sighed when she looked up at him. He wondered how he would have felt had Astoria never told him about Scorpius. They both knew the correct answer. "I think it's only right that he knows," he answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I was so not expecting the reaction I got to the last chapter! After spending my day doing pricings and schedules, I need a break before my next meeting. Fingers crossed you all like this chapter just as much as the last few!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Snow had begun to fall when Hermione reached The Burrow. Ron had moved home following their separation, claiming it was a temporary living situation until his marriage got back on track. The Weasley family home was always brimming with people, but Ron assured her that he would be there alone that evening. Had the rest of his family been there, she was sure she wouldn't be able to tell him the news.

Ron waited outside for her to arrive, and smiled nervously when she reached him. Neither seemed sure how to greet the other. A kiss was out of the question, but Hermione decided a hug might suffice. After pulling away, he opened the front door and led her to the sitting room. "So, what was it you needed to tell me?" he asked.

Hermione shivered in the old house. It no longer held the warmth and comfort she once found there. Never before had she felt like such an outsider, and the thought saddened her greatly. Ron watched her intently; she could feel his blue eyes on her. Instead, she looked at the mantle. Her wedding photo was gone, she noted. In its place was a framed picture of Harry and Ginny's newborn son, James.

Taking a deep breath, but still unable to face Ron, she said the two words she hadn't managed to say to anyone yet. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

The sofa cushions shifted beside her as Ron stood. "You're what?" he asked, hoping he'd heard her wrong. She repeated herself a bit louder this time, the words sounding strange as she vocalized them. "Mine? But we've...we haven't...I can't remember the last time we-"

"New Years," she replied bitingly. "And yes, it's yours."

Ron paled as he remembered that night. The twins had thrown a party to ring in the new year, and he had spent much of the night imbibing. He hadn't expected Hermione to attend. They were in the process of settling their divorce and hadn't spoken outside of mediation. It had been awkward at first, but as the firewhiskey flowed, they found it much easier to be around one another. They stood side-by-side as the crowd counted down from twenty, and when the new year began, they kissed. Memories of the night they spent together were starting to come back to him, and the consequences were even more haunting.

"What do we do?" he asked, sinking down into the old blue armchair near the sofa.

His panic always calmed her. She always felt she needed to keep a level head while Ron lost his. "_We_ don't have to do anything," she told him, her voice soft and even. "I'm okay with going it alone. It just seemed wrong not to tell you."

"What if I want to be involved?" he wondered.

She smiled at him. "I won't stop you," she replied. "Ginny mentioned you were seeing someone."

Ron tensed as his cheeks began to fill with color once more. "I'm gonna kill my sister," he mumbled. "I'm sorry. I know it was a bit quick, but Cho and I-"

"Cho Chang?" Ron's blush deepened as he nodded. "Ginny didn't mention that. Anyhow, it doesn't matter who she is. Just...be happy, Ron."

He moved back to the sofa to sit beside her and took hold of her hand. "You shouldn't have to do this alone," he murmured.

"I won't be alone," she murmured, hugging her ex-husband.

The next morning, Draco was waiting for Hermione outside of work. Armed with a cup of coffee, a decaffeinated tea, and a blueberry muffin, he smiled and handed her breakfast. "How did it go with Weasley?" he inquired, holding open the door for her to enter. Shrugging, they entered the lift. By the time they reached her office on the third floor, she had completely recapped her conversation with Ron. She took a seat behind her desk while he sat across from her, and cut the muffin in half.

"I know telling him was the right thing, but he's already moved on with his life," she commented, breaking off a piece of her breakfast. "And I'm not entirely sure I want him in my life all the time. Plus, now we'll have to work out a custody agreement. What if ours ends up the way yours did? That pureblood male heir rubbish."

Setting his half of the muffin on the corner of the desk, he leaned forward. "The Weasleys and the Malfoys don't exactly subscribe to the same traditions," he pointed out. "Yes, I got custody of Scorpius because he's the heir to the Malfoy line, but my ex-wife didn't exactly fight me for him. I may put down the Weasleys a lot, but I know he's not the type who'll try to take your child from you."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm being crazy, aren't I?" she laughed. In reply, he merely shook his head and smiled.

"He's really dating already?" Draco asked, sipping his coffee.

Pursing her lips, Hermione nodded as a sign of confirmation. "They met up about a month before we signed the papers," she informed him. "Ron felt it was necessary that I know _Harry_ was fine with it."

It was only then that Draco remembered the brief fling Chang and the Boy Wonder had in their sixth year. During a Hogsmeade weekend, he and his cronies had pelted the pair with snowballs as they entered Madame Puddifoot's tea shop. They had left separately; Cho in tears.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked.

Leaning back in her chair, she considered his question as she stroked the small bump that had begun to form on her abdomen. Though she had fallen out of love with her ex, there was still a small part of her that would always love him. Ron would forever be a part of her life, regardless of the baby. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "Maybe it's better that he has someone."

"Listen, it's Valentine's Day, and Scorpius has demanded that I ask that you come to dinner with us," he said hurriedly. "It's not a date or anything, I promise. Well, Scor might think it is. He's taken quite a liking to you."

"So, you'll be the third wheel then?" she joked, readily accepting the invitation.

He rose from his seat at that moment. "I'd rather like to think of myself as the chaperone," he retorted as a good-natured smile lifted his lips. "Can't have you corrupting my son. Or is it the other way around?"

"I'll see you tonight," she promised. With a smile and a nod, Draco left.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Friday! It's pay day, which means I can finally get a haircut. It's really the little things in life I look forward to the most.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

There's no reason to be nervous, it's just dinner. Hermione felt the need to remind herself of that fact every few seconds as she built up the courage to knock on the Malfoys' front door. The door opened before she lifted her fist, and an embarrassed blush filled her cheeks when Draco and Scorpius greeted her.

"You look pretty. I watched for you from the window," the youngest Malfoy informed her, taking hold of her hand to lead her inside. "Daddy says that's bad."

Hermione shot Draco a curious look as Scorpius pulled her along to the sitting room. "Bad was not the word I used," he told her defensively. "It's that saying you used to use in potions, about watched pots never boiling. Did I not use that correctly?"

Hermione laughed and sat down, helping Scorpius onto the sofa beside her. "No, it was right," she replied. "I can't believe you remembered it though." He shrugged nonchalantly, but a tinge of crimson colored his cheeks. Quickly, he steered the conversation away from all things embarrassing by discussing her project.

"That's dinner," he announced when they heard the ding of a timer. Scorpius ran to the dining room while the adults followed, Draco leaving her side to go to the kitchen.

"Your daddy cooks?" she asked as Scorpius settled himself in a chair designed especially to help him reach the table.

He nodded enthusiastically; his blond locks flopping about with the vigorous movement. "All the time," he told her. "Hims good too. It's yummy."

Draco returned at that moment with a platter of roasted chicken, rosemary potatoes, and green beans. When Scorpius turned up his nose at the meal and declared it "yucky", he chuckled and summoned a smaller plate of chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes for his son. After doling out a small portion of vegetables on Scorpius's plate, he filled Hermione's next.

"This smells great," she commented, allowing the aroma of supper to fill her nose. He bowed his head in gratitude and they began to eat. She continued to compliment his skills in the kitchen as she sampled a bit of everything on the plate. Draco would merely smile and thank her before steering the conversation to another topic. Though she and Draco spoke, she watched Scorpius intently. She watched as he pushed his vegetables across his plate, and when he was no longer hungry, began to offer her his chicken nuggets. When she declined his third offer, Draco cleared his throat to stop the little boy. Soon they finished, and Draco cleared the plates.

"I'm sleepy," Scorpius announced, his head drooping forward to meet the table. Hermione helped him out of his chair and held him close to her. He directed her to his room and was all too happy to be in his bed. "Thank you, Mimi," he murmured as his eyes closed.

Hermione smiled and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead. "You're very welcome," she replied before exiting his room.

Dessert was set out on the table when she rejoined Draco, explaining his son's sudden absence. "Thanks for that," he told her. "I swear, you'd think I was drugging him with a sleeping potion every night. I'm not, by the way. He's just always had odd sleeping patterns."

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'm eating dinner, a dinner you cooked, at your house while discussing your son," she commented. "The way he looks at you and talks about you, I hope my baby loves me that way."

"He or she will," he assured her. They finished their dessert in silence before retiring to the living room. When they were settled, he spoke again. "You know, after the divorce, I had this idea that I needed to do things differently from the way my parents had. My mother wanted me to live at the Manor, raise Scor there. I'm not ashamed to admit that that house scared me as a child, and I wanted my son to live someplace...I don't know, warm and inviting."

"Is that why you don't have elves?" she inquired.

Draco nodded and laughed. "It was a disaster at first," he recalled. "I had no idea where food came from or what to do with the kitchen appliances. Plus, I was on my own with a newborn, which I'm sure you can imagine was quite a challenge. It seemed so important to me that I do it on my own. At least when your baby comes, Weasley will be a part of it.

"Anyhow, enough about me. What are your plans for after the baby is born?" he asked.

Her eyes widened when she heard his question. How was it possible that she had put no thought into that yet? Ever the over thinker, she was always one step ahead of everyone else. She had been instrumental in planning Voldemort's defeat, and yet, with a baby on the way, she hadn't put one iota of thought into what she needed to do.

Her silence said it all. Draco laid his hand on her knee. "You've still got time to figure it all out, Hermione," he said, hoping to calm her. "Hell, knowing you, you'll have everything in place next week."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she mumbled, her eyes trained on the large hand that still rested on her leg.

He gave her knee a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure once Molly Weasley finds out, she'll never let you out of her sight again," he joked, "but on the off chance that you do escape, you know I'm here to offer any help I can."

Tilting her head to the side, Hermione studied the man before her. Gone was the cold sneer and the colder, emotionless eyes. He smiled more, and she decided she liked that. A decade ago, he would have called her a mudblood and told her to stay out of his way. But now, many years removed from Hogwarts and the Malfoy influence, he was offering to help her.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered sincerely before covering his hand with her own. "You know, besides Ron, you're the only one I've told. I think I keep hoping Ron will take care of everyone else."

"What about your parents?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she told him about her attempt to save them before the start of the war. After modifying their memories so that she no longer existed, the newly christened Monica and Wendell Wilkins moved to Sydney, Australia. "Our relationship has been a bit dodgy since they came home. They weren't happy that I chose to remain in the magical world instead of coming home to them," she explained. "Mr. Weasley walked me down the aisle because my parents refused to come to the wedding. They don't know about the divorce yet, and I'm not sure how to tell them about the baby."

Draco shifted his hand so that their fingers laced together. His eyes had watched her mouth as she spoke, captivated by the movement of her full lips. When it had begun he didn't know, but he rather enjoyed having Hermione around. He had offered her the grant money purely for the positive publicity it would bring the company. Oftentimes, he found excuses to visit her office throughout the day just to annoy her. But then her divorce became public knowledge, and the teasing ended. An actual friendship, the likes of which he'd never truly had, had begun to form between the pair.

Without realizing it, he moved closer, his hand never leaving hers. Hermione, too, shifted until their shoulders nearly touched.

"Daddy?" Scorpius called from the top of the stairs. "I have to make."

Hermione laughed as Draco groaned. "I should be going anyway," she decided. Letting go of his hand, she rose from the couch and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you for the loveliest evening I've had in quite a while."

Nodding, he watched her step into the floo before disappearing in an eruption of green flames. "Daddy?" came Scorpius's voice once more.

"Yeah, coming, buddy," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

I really have nothing witty to say today, so I'll leave it at this - thank you, thank you, thank you so much for liking this story as much as you all do! I kind of feel bad for the way I write Ron because I personally do love him. He and Hermione are just so not right for each other. One day I'll find a way to redeem him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>Hermione sat at the least dirty table the Leaky Cauldron had to offer as she awaited the arrival of Harry and Ginny Potter. She and Ron were supposed to tell them together about the pregnancy, but a work emergency kept him from attending. And so she was alone when her friends arrived.

Harry reached her first and pulled her up to embrace her. "You look good," he noted, stepping away to take a seat.

"It's been too long," she replied, reclaiming her seat across from him. Ginny sat by her husband's side and offered her a grin. The two women had kept in contact over the weeks following the divorce, but Hermione never let slip her secret.

"So, what's going on?" Ginny inquired, not hesitating to get straight to the point. "Your floo call sounded pretty urgent."

Looking anywhere but at Harry, she explained her current situation. When she finished, she looked first at Ginny. The redhead's smile grew, but faltered when her husband spoke. "You'll come live with us," he decided, his tone clipped. "Does Ron know? I assume he knows, otherwise you wouldn't bother telling us."

"Of course Ron knows," she replied, disgusted that he would think otherwise. "And I didn't ask you here in hopes of receiving a Harry Potter hand out. I can and will take care of this baby and myself on my own." Grabbing her purse, she rose from her seat and bade Ginny goodbye.

Rushing out into the afternoon chill, Hermione found the first vacant alley and Disapparated back to work. "I may kill him," she seethed, noticing for the first time that she landed in Draco's office.

The stunned blond stared at her for a moment before smiling. "Please say Potter. Please say Potter," he begged. Taking a seat in front of his desk, she told him exactly what her friend had said. "You know I'm loathe to agree with Potter, but maybe you shouldn't be on your own."

Shooting him a dangerous glare, Hermione rose from her seat and exited his office. She hadn't gotten far when he caught up with her at the end of the hall. "Let me go," she seethed as his hand closed around her upper arm.

"Not until you hear me out," he stated calmly. Moving his hand down her arm, he clasped his hand around hers and led her back to his office. Shutting the door behind them, Draco leaned against it and squeezed her hand. "I know how strong you are. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. But I can't help but worry about you being alone and pregnant. What if something happened to the baby and you can't get to the floo in time to get to St. Mungo's? It just seems prudent to take Potter up on his offer."

Staring down at their joined hands, Hermione took a step closer and wrapped her free arm around his waist. "Had it been an _offer_, I would have," she admitted. "I don't like being commanded, though."

A low chuckle vibrated in his chest as he unhook their hands and wound his arms around her. "How about a compromise then?" he suggested. Hermione pulled back just enough to flash him a curious eyebrow raise. "Those coins you used in school, the ones you charmed so your little army could communicate, I want one. If something happens, and you can't get to Potter or the Weasleys or the hospital on your own, I want you to contact me."

"Is that a command?" she inquired, a smile settling on her lips despite her best effort to sound firm.

Draco shook his head and rubbed her back with one hand. "It's not a command, it's concern," he replied. "You know I care about you."

"I do know that," she confirmed, her voice just above a whisper. "How is it possible that in a few short weeks we've managed to put so many years of hatred behind us?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he softly caressed her cheek. "You needed a friend, and I was the only one here on a Saturday. What a sorry lot we make," he joked.

"Indeed," she mumbled.

Thinking back to the day she first found out she was pregnant, she wondered if she would have anyone had she not come into work. With Draco's offer on the table, she knew she would not be alone. She was strangely comforted by the fact that her childhood foe was the one person she knew she could count on now. He offered unflagging support, but she wondered how long that would last. Perhaps he expected Ron to eventually step up and assume responsibility for his child at some point. With Ron in the picture, though, she feared she may lose Draco.

"What's got you so quiet?" he wondered, smiling when she returned her gaze to him.

"Just thinking," she replied.

"About what?"

A blush brightened her cheeks when she answered, "You."

If her response shocked him, Draco didn't allow it to show. She had been on his mind more and more recently. Knowing he shouldn't think of her as often as he did only made him wonder about her more. He wondered what her child would look and act like. He wondered if the Weasleys would embrace Hermione again once the baby came. Mostly, he wondered if she and Ron would ever get back together again. What would Draco's role be in her life if that happened?

Shaking his head, he decided he wouldn't think about that unless it happened. When her hand rested on his cheek, he returned his attention to the smiling witch in front of him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, moving her hand down to his shoulder.

"You," he replied easily.

It seemed to be the right answer. With a determined glint in her brown eyes, Hermione moved closer, rose onto her toes, and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that didn't last nearly long enough for either of them. With an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, Hermione returned to her normal height and stepped away.

"Sorry, must be the hormones," she spoke, brushing a hand over her warm cheek. "I should, um, go."

She was gone before Draco could stop her, but his smile reached from ear to ear the rest of the day.

Hormones indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

This week has flown by! Perhaps it has something to do with actually having work to do like 80% of the day. Who has two thumbs and is looking forward to the weekend? This girl!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>Hermione looked up as her office door opened. "I need a favor," she stated before Draco could shut the door behind himself.

"And good morning to you too," he replied, taking a seat. "Really lovely weather we're having today. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Come with me to St. Mungo's today, please?" she asked, ignoring his pleasantries. "Ron was supposed to go with me, but, as usual, work comes first. Is this what it's going to be like when the baby's born? Ron making promises he doesn't keep, and me picking up all the slack."

"Probably," Draco replied honestly. "I'd be happy to go with you for your check up. You know, Astoria never asked me to go with her. She didn't even allow me in the room when Scor was born. Hell, I didn't find out about him two days _after_ the birth."

"That's awful," Hermione murmured, dabbing away the few tears that clung to her eyelashes. Rising from her seat, she rounded her desk until she stood by his side. "Thank you for doing this for me," she added, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He was just above eye level with the small roundedness of her stomach. It wouldn't be long before her baby would begin to kick, and he wondered what it would feel like to trace his hand over the tiny foot. It was just one of the many things he'd missed out on during his ex-wife's pregnancy.

He covered the hand that rested on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm doing this a little bit for myself," he said honestly. "But mostly I'm doing it for you."

"Thank you," she replied.

An hour later, Hermione and Draco waited inside an examination room for the healer to arrive. She sat nervously on the exam table, fiddling with the cuff of her shirt sleeve. Noticing this, Draco covered her shaking hand with his own and smiled. "It'll be okay," he assured her just before the door opened.

"Oh, you must be the father. I'm Healer Miller," the stout, gray-haired woman introduced herself. Taking a seat beside Hermione, she helped the pregnant witch roll up her shirt to reveal her stomach. "Your child will be beautiful. I believe we can determine the gender of the baby. Would you like to know?"

"He's not the-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Draco saying, "Yes, I am."

The pair exchanged a curious look as Hermione tried to rationalize his thought process. Bending close to her ear, he whispered, "St. Mungo's has strict rules about non-family members being allowed in the examination room."

Nodding quickly, she turned her attention back to the Healer, who continued to smile at the couple. "I think I would like to know the sex," she decided.

With a wave of her wand, the room was filled with the sound of a steady heart beat. "Your baby has a healthy heart," Healer Miller informed them. Another flick, and a small image appeared before them. It was her baby, Hermione realized, as the image changed directions. "Well formed, good size, and it would seem, a healthy baby girl."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione smiled at Draco. For the first time she realized he held her hand, and he gave it an encouraging squeeze. "It's a girl," she murmured happily.

"She'll be as lovely as her mother," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Only four and a half more months to get to work on that nursery, Daddy," Miller stated with a smile, pulling Hermione's top back down.

Draco helped her sit up and get down from the table, never letting her hand go. "I'm thinking a Quidditch theme," he joked. When Hermione scowled and shook her head, he amended his suggestion. "_Female_ Quidditch players?"

Leaving the exam room, she poked his ribs and replied, "There will be no Quidditch theme in my daughter's nursery."

"But how will I unload all of Scor's baby stuff on you if you insist on shooting down this theme?" he inquired, leading her outside.

"I'm pretty sure he's still using a lot of it," she pointed back. She remembered Scorpius's room quite well. The walls were a deep blue, papered with moving Quidditch scenes. The comforter on his toddler bed matched the wallpaper. The room was dominated by toys and figurines of various players, and near his bed sat his beloved toy broomstick.

Shrugging, he pulled open a cafe door and led her inside. "I still have the crib and changing table. They're yours if you want them," he offered.

"That's too much, Draco," she replied.

"It's not," he refuted. "They're just taking up space in my house, and they'd go to better use at yours. Everything is still in good condition if you can get past the bite marks on one of the crib bars. Scor would chew on anything when he was teething."

Taking their seats, Hermione reached across the table and covered his hand with her own. "Thank you, but honestly, you've done more than enough already," she said, grateful that he had become such a big part of her life. "I can't help feeling like you give and give, and all I do is take and take."

"You deserve it," was his simple reply. Before she could protest, he continued. "I watched you all through Hogwarts and after. You were always the rock; the one Potter and Weasley relied on to get them out of any situation. For years, you were their caretaker. For once in your life let someone take care of you."

She hated the tears that blurred her vision, fearful he might misconstrue her emotions. Ron, her best friend and former husband, had never spoken such heartfelt words to her. She knew he loved her, but she was also something of a security blanket. Their relationship beyond Hogwarts had never changed; even in marriage she was the shoulder upon which Ron leaned. And now Draco Malfoy, her childhood enemy, was once again offering his support. It was a new and somewhat terrifying dynamic.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she finally spoke. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Get ready for cute Scorpius overload! It's been a couple of chapters since you've seen him last, and not to sound braggy since I wrote it, but I love him in this chapter. Hope you do too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<br>"Hey, that's mine!" Scorpius whined as Draco lugged the pieces of his old crib out of storage.

Setting the last piece against the wall near the fireplace, Draco wiped his brow. "It's for Miss Mione," he explained.

"Her too big for it," the little boy pouted, holding onto the crib's bars to prevent his father from taking it away. Laughing softly, Draco ruffled his son's shaggy, blond hair. He'd explained several times that Hermione was going to have a baby, but it seemed Scorpius had yet to fully understand. And so he told him the situation once more. "Is her my sister?" Scorpius asked when Draco finished.

"No, buddy, Hermione's daughter won't be your sister," he responded.

"Can I have a sister?" the little boy's requested, sounding hopeful.

The floo saved him. Not expecting anyone, he entered the living room to find Hermione dusting soot from her pants and sweater. "Hi, sorry, I know you said you'd bring the furniture over in an hour, but I have to go to the Burrow," she said, taking a breath only when she finished.

"Mimi!" Scorpius greeted her, throwing himself at her legs.

"Don't knock her over," Draco warned, kissing Hermione's cheek. "Everything alright?"

Hermione shrugged as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Scorpius's hair. "I haven't seen them since the divorce," she admitted. "I think Ron's only just told his parents about the baby. What will they think when I show up 18 weeks pregnant?"

"That you have a baby," Scorpius stated obviously. "I can go with you?"

Hermione looked to Draco to handle his son's question, but the wizard gave no response. Instead, he seemed to be allowing her the opportunity to make the decision. She wondered if the family would be a bit more lenient if she brought Draco's son, but thought that too selfish.

"What do you think?" she asked Draco.

He casually shrugged a shoulder. "Well, he wouldn't have been much help to me in setting this stuff up," he replied, pointing to the pieces of crib and changing table near them. "You'd be doing me a favor."

"It's settled then," she stated, feeling slightly uneasy about the prospect of the youngest Malfoy in the Weasley home. They didn't know yet about her friendship with Draco, and she wasn't sure now was the time to tell them.

"Scor, let go of her for a moment," Draco instructed. Once his little arms unwound themselves from Hermione's legs, he pulled her into the hall and out of ear shot. "I get it," he told her.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Get what?" she wondered, hoping he hadn't noticed her apprehension.

"You've got enough to deal with right now, especially with the Weasleys. Bringing my son along probably won't make matters any easier," he explained. "I didn't think about that beforehand. I thought him being there might soften them up a bit. You don't have to take him."

Shaking her head, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "He can come with me," she decided. "Maybe it won't be so bad. At least one person in that room will still like me."

"You'll be alright," he promised, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Scorpius happily bounded back to her side when they reentered the living room. Draco knelt down so they were almost eye level with one another. "You be good for Miss Mione. Don't chase anything, don't play hide-and-seek, and if anyone makes her cry, I want names."

"Draco," Hermione chastised.

But Scorpius nodded and hugged his father before taking her hand. "My Mimi," he said protectively. "No cry."

Hermione hesitated momentarily, but led Scorpius to the fireplace to floo to the Burrow. Dusting off the little boy, then herself, they moved further into the house. "Molly? Arthur?" she called out.

"Oh, dear, in here," Molly Weasley greeted her, smiling brightly at the young witch. "Oh, and you've brought a friend."

Scorpius held out his small hand to her. "I Scorpius Malfoy," he introduced himself, pleased when the redheaded witch shook his hand.

"Malfoy? Then you must be Draco Malfoy's little one," she replied, receiving a confirming nod from the little blond. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius. Harry brought James over. He's about your age. Perhaps you'd like to play with him."

Scorpius shook his head, and held tighter to Hermione. "No, stay with my Mimi," he said.

Molly looked at the blushing witch curiously, but said no more as she led them to the sitting room. Arthur Weasley was already seated and smiled brightly at his former daughter-in-law. He rose quickly to greet her before offering her his armchair. "Where's Ron?" she inquired after settling in with Scorpius on her lap.

Picking up a screwdriver from the coffee table, Arthur absentmindedly played with it. "He'll be late," he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes; Ron was always late. Had it not been for Harry, Ron would have been late to their wedding. The divorce was supposed to have put an end to her waiting for him. Life never seemed to work out quite the way she planned.

"Perhaps we'll be able to speak a bit more freely without him," Molly suggested brightly, taking a seat beside her husband on the worn, old, brown sofa. "Now, tell me, what do you plan to do now?"

"Continue working until I can't anymore," she stated. "Draco Malfoy's been very kind and understanding when we spoke of my condition. He's already agreed to a reasonable maternity leave, as well as giving me the to opportunity to work from home once the baby is born."

"But you're living on your own now?" Arthur asked, concerned for the young witch he would always see as a daughter.

Hermione nodded, which seemed to anger Molly. "Absolutely not," she declared. "I understand your need for independence, but it is downright foolish to think now is the time for it."

"Daddy helps," Scorpius interjected, letting them know he wasn't fond of anyone being cross with Hermione.

The older witch raised an eyebrow as Hermione groaned. "Yes, Draco and I have become...friends," she explained, thinking back to the kiss they shared not long ago. It wouldn't do to allow anyone else to know how she really felt about him.

"Ron won't like this," Molly cautioned.

The fireplace roared to life as she finished speaking. "What won't I like?" Ron asked.


	9. Chapter 9

You all have no idea how excited I get to read your reviews! Every favorite, every story alert, every review makes me happy, and I thoroughly like being happy. So thank you all for putting a smile on my face each day!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>"How'd it go?" Draco asked when Hermione returned to her flat a little over an hour after leaving it.

She quietly entered what was to be the nursery and observed his work. The light oak-colored crib rested against the far wall, adjacent to the window. The changing table was on the opposite side of the room, and Draco was currently working on putting together a matching rocking chair.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot done," she observed, running her hand over the bite marks he'd told her about earlier.

"I thought about changing the paint color, but figured you'd have my head for it," he replied, testing the chair's rocking capabilities.

Hermione smiled and walked over to hug him. "As long as it isn't Chudley Cannon orange," she said, relaxing for the first time all day once his arms were around her. "I was thinking a nice, light purple would look good in here."

"Lavender?" he jokingly suggested.

"I hate you," she laughed. Pulling out of his embrace, she fingered the rocking chair. "This is a new addition. Was it Scor's as well?"

Draco shook his head. "Mine actually," she replied. "My mother, well so she says, used to rock me to sleep every night in this chair. She always claimed I slept through the night because of it. Anyhow, she, or should I say the elves, were recently doing a bit of spring cleaning and came across it."

"It's perfect," she replied, kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much, for all of it."

Nodding, he asked, "Will you tell me how it went now?"

Sighing, Hermione shook her head and exited the nursery. She quietly moved past the living room where Scorpius lay asleep on her sofa, and entered the kitchen. And all the while, Draco was on her heels. Neither spoke as busied herself with making tea and slicing a pound cake Molly had sent home with her. But soon there was nothing else to do but face Draco.

"Ron's really not happy," she finally said. "He's afraid that if you're involved in his child's life, she'll turn into a Death Eater. Because thus far he's been so extremely involved."

Draco watched intently as she pushed the cake from one corner of the plate to the other. Reaching out a hand, he halted her movements. "Please don't get mad at me for playing devil's advocate right now," he started. The suspicious glare she shot his way suddenly made him nervous to continue, but he soldiered on. "Do you think it's at all possible that you're maybe, perhaps, not giving him the opportunity to be involved?"

Hermione wrenched her hand away from his and fumed. "I have given him _every_ opportunity," she claimed. "I've told him about appointments with the healers. I've mentioned fixing up the nursery. Not once has he asked if there's anything he can do to help. He hasn't even asked if I know the sex or picked a name. He hasn't asked about check-ups or if I need help. So don't tell me I haven't tried to let him be a part of this!"

He held up his hands in surrender and muttered a less than heartfelt apology. "I understand his work schedule is hectic," he said calmly. "Maybe if you talk to him, tell him you want him to be more involved, things will get better."

Hermione felt one, traitorous tear slip down her cheek as he spoke. Her fear was, as irrational as it may be, that by gaining one she would lose the other. While Ron was her daughter's father, Draco had become her rock, her support. They'd never been friends before, but her pregnancy seemed to be the thing that brought them together. It was more than she could say for Ron and herself.

"I'm sure you think I'm crazy and hormonal and just flat out stupid, but I'm scared, Draco," she admitted. "I trust Ron to know the score of every Quidditch game. I trust him to do his job as an Auror well. I trust that once a week, he and George will get into an argument and he'll threaten to quit the joke shop. But raising a child? With me? I'm not so certain about that."

"And yet you trust me," he added softly.

Hermione shrugged. "You've been here this whole time," she replied simply as she reached for his hand. "I haven't forgotten who you were, Draco, but I know who you are now. Well, at least I think I do. And I like who I see. The boy I grew up with is such a far cry from the man you are now."

Pulling on her hand, he rose from his seat and directed her to do the same. Without relinquishing his hold on her hand, he wound his other arm around her waist and held her close. "I'm not going anywhere, Hermione," he vowed, relinquishing his hold on her hand now to let it join his other. "Not until you tell me to. Even then I might not be able to stay away."

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder while the other cupped his cheek. "I don't want you to leave," she whispered. Balancing on the balls of her feet, she pressed her lips to his in a soft, tentative kiss, one neither wanted to break this time.

It wasn't love, not yet, that they felt, but it was something close. Companionship was something they both longed for, and found it in the other. It felt natural to be in Draco's arms, to feel his touch, to kiss him. It was a small sliver of stability, and Hermione craved it.

It wasn't until the kitchen door swung open that they parted. Scorpius looked hesitantly from his father to the woman in his arms. His sleepy eyes soon registered the scene before him, and he smiled widely.

"Daddy?" he asked hopefully.

Laughing, Draco pulled out of Hermione's embrace and crossed the room to kneel before his son. "Be cool, little buddy," he advised, his voice just above a whisper. "We don't want to scare her off, do we?"

The little boy shook his head knowingly and received a smile in return. Wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, Scorpius was lifted up as Draco returned to his normal height. Father and son rejoined Hermione, who smiled warmly at them.

"Mimi, can we keep you?" Scorpius asked as she rubbed his back softly.

Wide-eyed, Hermione stared at Draco who seemed to grimace upon hearing his son's question. Taking a step closer, she kissed the little boy's rounded cheek. "I think I'd like that," she told him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tomorrow I'm heading up to Rhode Island for a two day work trip. Usually I post a new chapter every other day, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to on Wednesday. I might be able to post from my Blackberry. Finger crossed!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>Draco tapped his foot impatiently as a member of Hermione's team addressed the board. He had yet to hear a word this woman had said as he stared at the door waiting for his witch to enter. Halfway through the presentation, the door opened quietly and his secretary beckoned him into the hall.

"St. Mungo's sent this," Ingrid said softly, holding out an envelope for Draco to take.

The color drained from his face as he read the letter. Hermione had been admitted, but the note did not explain why. Folding it in half, he stuck the parchment in his back pocket. "Please let the board know I have a family emergency to tend to. I'll be out the rest of the day," he instructed. Without waiting for a reply, he took off for his office to gather his belongings before flooing to the hospital. As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran to the maternity ward and sought out Hermione.

The room was dark, the lights off and the window shades drawn, but he could make out her figure on the bed. As he neared, her sniffles grew louder. Taking a seat on the edge of bed, Draco took hold of her hand. "What happened?" he asked softly, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles.

"The baby's okay," she replied, hiccuping back a sob. "They ran some tests after I..."

"After what?" he asked, his concern for her and the baby growing by the second.

She pulled her hand out of his and wiped at her wet eyes with the backs of her hands. "I'm sorry I missed the meeting," she said instead of answering his question.

"Screw the meeting," he replied through clenched teeth. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I thought I lost her," she whispered, reaching for his hand; anything to provide a little bit of comfort and security. "There was blood, and there shouldn't have been blood. I was so scared that I lost her."

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "That little girl is as strong a fighter as her mother," he murmured. His free hand brushed away her tears as they fell. "She'll be okay and so will you."

Squeezing his hand as a show of gratitude, Hermione smiled for the first time that day. With Draco by her side, she no longer felt alone. "Can you stay?" she asked.

Nodding, he moved off the bed and pulled a chair closer. They talked for the better part of an hour as Healers came in and out of the room to check on their patient. When Healer Miller prescribed bed rest, Hermione blanched. Living alone was not conducive to being confined to her bed for the next four months.

"We'll take care of it," Draco whispered before bidding the healer goodbye.

"I'm not living with Harry or the Weasleys," she declared adamantly.

"They can take care of you," he pointed out, trying to keep her calm. "Molly Weasley has had more children than any other woman I've ever met. She's more than adequately equipped to help you."

Hermione shook her head. "She wants me to get back together with Ron," she stated with a scowl. "Did I tell you that? Her exact words were 'this a sign that you two are meant to be together. It's fate.'"

There was something about Mrs. Weasley's words that didn't sit right with Draco. He'd known for years that her youngest son wasn't good enough for the witch by his side, and he was sure Hermione knew that too. Slowly but surely, they had both come to realize their feelings for one another, and Draco was unwilling to let her get away.

As the healer left, a new visitor appeared. Ron stood in the doorway, hands deep in his pockets and a sheepish smile on his face. "What's he doing here?" he asked the moment he spotted Draco by her bedside.

Hermione had expected her ex-husband to lash out at the sight of Draco, but he seemed more resigned than angry. She gave Draco's hand a warning squeeze, praying he would do nothing to antagonize Ron. He seemed to take the hint because he said nothing, leaving it up to her to do the talking.

"The baby's alright," she informed him a bit coldly. That should have been his first question, she thought.

Ron nodded to confirm that he'd heard her. "Ginny told me she saw you come in when she was leaving her appointment. I'd of been here sooner, but Harry and I are working on this case. It's pretty big," he explained. "Harry thinks it could mean a promotion if we close it soon."

"That's great," she replied with little emotion. Turning to Draco, she released his hand and asked him if he wouldn't mind stepping out for a moment. He flashed her a hesitant look, but complied. When the door shut, she glared at Ron. "Could you possibly pretend to care about something besides your job right now?"

Mouth gaping open, Ron pulled his hands from his pockets and took Draco's vacated chair. He murmured a quiet apology and diverted his gaze from the angry, pregnant brunette. "I feel like I'm not a part of this," he finally admitted. "We always let you take control of planning everything, and I guess I assumed that's what you'd do this time. I figured you didn't need me, and I think I'm right. You seemed as happy to have Malfoy here as he is to be here."

Hermione rested her hand on the side of her stomach and looked at him pointedly. "She's yours too, Ron. It shouldn't fall to Draco to accompany me to appointments and help decorate the nursery. It's not his responsibility to see that I'm alright. I know our relationship just ended, but you should be here."

"She?" he asked quietly. Hermione nodded, glad he was happy with the news. "We're going to have a daughter?"

"In less than four months," Hermione replied quietly, lovingly stroking her rounded stomach.

Nodding as he processed this new information, Ron shifted in his seat. In the past five months, he'd seen his ex-wife a total of four times. When their divorce was finalized, he thought of how he would miss her now that they were no longer a part of each other's lives. But this baby, _their_ baby, brought them back together.

"Cho and I broke up," he announced. "I don't know. Once you told me you were pregnant, it just didn't seem right being with someone else. Maybe Mum's right, maybe we should get back together."

Hermione shook her head and looked away. "I can't do that," she whispered. "I just...I don't love you as I once did. And I won't allow our child to grow up in a home with parents who don't love each other."

"How will Malfoy fit in to all of this?" Ron wondered, his hands tensely gripping the arms of the chair.

A blush colored Hermione's cheeks at the mention of Draco's name. "I don't know yet, but I know he wants to be a part of my life as much as I want him to be. He's raised his son all on his own these past couple of years, and I really admire him for who he's become. He's been my best friend."

On the other side of the door, Draco listened to the conversation, smiling when he heard Hermione's final words.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days away from the office was not a great idea. I've worked straight through the morning, then lunch, and probably the rest of the afternoon. It was a time for a break though. I had every intention of posting this yesterday, but by the time I got home I just wanted to shower and crawl into bed. First I let my mom feed me because it's been too long since I've bestowed that privilege upon her. She actually thanked me. It was weird.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<br>"Honestly, Draco, this isn't necessary," Hermione exclaimed as Draco set about unpacking a few of her belongings in the guest room of his house. She'd refused everyone else's offers - Molly, Ginny and Harry, and even Ron - but Draco would not take no for an answer.

His insistence bordered on annoying as he told her once more that she couldn't be alone. "If something happened to you or the baby, I..."

"I get it," she replied softly, pulling him away from the task of turning down the bed. Draco kissed her softly before helping her into bed. It was then that she felt the baby kicked for the first time. Delightedly, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand to let him feel the small foot that moved against her skin.

"That's incredible," he murmured, following the foot with his fingers. The door opened further to reveal a smiling little boy. Turning to his son, Draco beckoned him closer. "Want to feel Hermione's baby?"

Curiously, Scorpius climbed onto the bed and stared at Hermione's stomach. "I don't see a baby," he stated, turning to look at his father.

Laughing, Draco took his little hand and placed it where his had previously been. "Do you feel that, buddy?" Draco asked, receiving a nod from his son.

"Why her does that, Mimi?" he asked, a look of concern flashing through his gray eyes.

"It's sort of her way of saying hi," Hermione explained, which seemed to appease the little boy.

"Daddy, is Mimi gonna live here?" Scorpius inquired, shifting closer to Hermione until he could lie down by her side.

Draco nodded, but added, "For now." Deep down, though, he hoped the living arrangement could one day become permanent. Her presence always seemed to make him happier, and it was a feeling he'd come to like. A smile quirked up the corners of his lips as Scorpius settled further into Hermione's side. She held him close and used her other hand to smooth back the blond locks that fell in his face. Closing his eyes, Scorpius easily fell asleep. "Give him a couple of minutes and then I'll move him to his own bed," Draco whispered.

"He's alright," she assured him. "He's such a sweet boy."

Draco laughed. "He'll show his true colors soon enough," he warned. "Just wait for bath time, or if there's something on his plate he doesn't want to eat. He's young, but his magic is beginning to develop. I tried to get him to eat brussel sprouts once, and he made them explode."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh now. "Well, sure, what kid wants to eat a brussel sprout?" she wondered. "Speaking of brussel sprouts, I'm a bit hungry."

Nodding, he rose from the bed. Leaning over her he whispered, "Brussel sprouts it is," before lowering his lips to hers. Pulling away, he left the room for the kitchen downstairs. Before his feet touched down on the bottom step, a knock on the front door deterred him from his task. Furrowing his brows in confusion, for he was not expecting company, he turned the locks and pulled open the door.

"Potter?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Why do you know where I live?"

Pushing past him, Harry entered the foyer and demanded, "Where's Hermione?"

Draco shut the door and turned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nice to see you too, Potter. Won't you come in?" he mumbled.

"Where is she?" Harry asked once more, his voice rising in pitch.

"Will you keep it down?" Draco snarled. "My son is sleeping. If you intend to speak with her, at least have the courtesy to not wake the toddler. She's upstairs, second door on the right." He stalked away then towards the kitchen without glancing back at his former schoolmate.

Quietly, Harry climbed the stairs and knocked hesitantly on the ajar door, second on the right. Hermione opened her eyes as he let himself in. "Feeling okay?" he asked, taking hesitant steps closer to the bed. Hermione shrugged and averted her gaze to the still sleeping Scorpius who remained curled up by her side. "I'm sorry, Mione," he said softly, bracing himself against one of the bed posts.

"What for?" she asked, struggling to sit up without disturbing the child. Scorpius stirred, but rolled onto his other side without waking.

"For the way I acted when you told us about the baby," he replied, studying the pattern of the bedspread instead of meeting her eyes. "It shouldn't have taken me this long to apologize, and I'm sorry for that too. I'm used to being the protector, but you've always been the one person who rarely ever needed me for that. I know you can take care of yourself, and your baby is lucky to have you for a mother. I just wish I could help in some way. I went about offering my help all wrong though."

"Why _did_ it take so long?" she wondered.

A blush colored Harry's cheeks as he finally looked her way. "Because I'm a stubborn, stupid git," he replied.

"Got that right," Draco muttered as he entered the room. Careful not to wake his son, he set a tray of food by Hermione's left side and took a seat by her side. He thought they looked like the picture perfect family, and had Harry Potter not been standing there, he would have smiled. Instead, he glared at the man he once considered his nemesis, and waited for him to leave.

Harry returned Draco's glare before settling his gaze on his friend again. "I should probably be going," he said. "We're okay now?"

Hermione smiled. "We will be. It was good to see you, Harry." He gave her foot a gentle squeeze and showed himself out. The adults remained silent until the front door closed. Hermione picked up half a turkey sandwich and bit into it, chewing slowly. "I don't know why I thought you'd be nice to him. I'm not surprised that you weren't."

Draco was sure her nonchalant tone held a bit of disappointment, and he knew why she thought he'd be kind to her friend. After all, it was he who befriended the woman he'd once teased for not having a wizarding background. He had been the first to put their past behind them and extend the olive branch. She had hoped he could do the same for Harry.

"Potter's not the same," he said, biting into an apple slice. "You and I, for as much as we hated one another as kids, managed to get past it all. I _have_ changed, I know I have. But your friends, especially Potter and Weasley, will never believe that. I don't know that we'll ever get along, but I'll try."

Hermione reached out and rested a comforting hand on his arm. "I know you will," she replied reassuringly.

And he would. For her.


	12. Chapter 12

I took today off to go to the doctor. There's something really disconcerting when he tells you repeatedly "yeah, we don't know why the blood does that." Oh, my bad, I thought that was your job. Silly me. Anyhow, I need a distraction from thinking about that visit. Fingers crossed, some reviews will help with that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<br>There was a happy tune on Draco's lips as he entered the office early in the morning. There were few others in, but one caught his eye. The whistling ended and his gray eyes widened momentarily at the irate glare his father shot his way. Schooling his features to that of detached interest, he strode down the hallway, opened his door, and settled in before addressing Lucius.

"Good morning, Father. Your grandson drew you a lovely picture, but I've unfortunately forgotten it at home," Draco stated. It had been years since father and son had maintained a good relationship. The years and Lucius's desire to serve the Dark Lord had driven a wedge between them from the time Draco was a teenager. Draco blamed his father for the ugly black mark he still bore on his left forearm.

It was years later when he announced his divorce from his pregnant wife, Astoria, that the wedge parted further into a chasm. The Greengrass family was wealthy and still held a high position in society thanks in part to their neutrality during the Second Wizarding War. Lucius had hoped that their association with the family would bolster the Malfoy reputation, but Draco's decision to sever ties threw up a roadblock in his plan.

"I've been informed the mudblood is residing with you," Lucius drawled, making himself comfortable in the seat across from his son's desk.

Leaning back, Draco crossed his arms over his chest and flashed his father a contemplative look. "Mudblood, mudblood," he pondered. "Can't say I know a mudblood."

"Do not play cute, Draco," the older man chastised. "It did not work when you were a little boy and it won't work now. This family has an image in need of repair, and you parading around with a mudblood who is pregnant with another man's baby will not suffice. This little Weasley bastard will not ruin what we have worked so hard for."

"And how will Hermione's child do that?" Draco inquired, leaning forward to glare menacingly. "Last I checked, the Malfoy approval rating inched a bit higher when we gave her her research grant. Don't you think that being seen helping her in her current condition will warm people to us? The benevolent Malfoys helping the down on her luck muggleborn."

Blond eyebrows piqued with interest as Lucius listened to Draco's rationale. He nodded approvingly. Perhaps his son was more like him than he'd thought. "I trust you won't get attached to this girl, but I fear Scorpius may," Lucius warned.

Draco smiled. "My son is a Malfoy through and through. I wouldn't worry."

Placated by his son's response, Lucius nodded and left the office. Draco breathed a sigh of great relief once he was alone. Checking that the lock was securely in place, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the hearth. After dusting off the ashes and soot, he ran up the stairs to Hermione's room.

The door was slightly ajar, and from where he stood, he could just make out his son's back as he handed her a book. "Read this one," he requested before shoving aside the small pile. Draco caught Hermione's smile as she took the book and beckoned him closer. Just as Hermione opened the book, Draco made his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Quiet, Daddy, my Mimi's reading," Scorpius admonished. He tugged on her sleeve to give her the go-ahead to continue.

"Bit early to be back, isn't it?" Hermione questioned, smiling at the wizard in her doorway.

"Could we talk? Just you and me," he asked, sending Scorpius a pointed look that it was time to leave. Huffing, the little boy slid off the bed and marched out of the room. "He's not bothering you, is he? Greta should be watching him. It's what I pay her for."

"He's fine," she assured him, frowning when she noticed he still stood in the doorway. She extended her hand, silently asking him to come closer. A smile returned once he complied and sat by her side, their fingers laced together. "You know, Scorpius told me that when you're at work, he's the man of the house. And as man of the house, it's his duty to make sure that I'm alright. He gave me his dragon for protection."

"He likes you," Draco commented. "I gave him that the day he came home from the hospital, and he hasn't let it go since."

Giving his fingers a comforting squeeze, she asked, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Sighing, Draco diverted his gaze and told her about the conversation he'd had with his father. Everything that was said he relayed to the witch by his side. "I just...I wanted you to hear it from me, and know that none of my actions have been duplicitous. My father still views the world as he did before the war, and I doubt that'll ever change. But you know I don't see things that way anymore, right?"

It was then he chanced at a look at Hermione who wore a rather calm look. "I hadn't thought of that," she admitted. "How is it possible I never thought of that?"

"Because we trust each other," he offered. "I know exactly how I feel about you, Hermione. Not once since our friendship began did I think about the Malfoy public image. I've thought only of you and the baby, and how you fit so perfectly in Scorpius's and my life. Besides my son, you're the only person I care about."

Hermione sniffled and tightened her grip on his fingers. She had felt quite the same way about Draco and Scorpius, often wondering what it would be like if she were a member of their family. And then she felt guilty for wishing her daughter had Draco for a father instead of Ron. Draco had proven time and time again that he was interested in being a part of her life, and she wanted him there.

And so Hermione said the first words her brain could form - "I love you."

Grinning, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all the well wishes with my doctor's visit! It really does mean a lot to me. I thought I'd let you all know that I'm working on something new, but I'm not sure when it'll be posted. The biggest problem is I can't decide which pairing I want to do. Draco will be around though!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<br>Ron waited outside of the Malfoy Group's main office as rain began to fall. It was the second to last place in the world he wanted to be, but talking to Malfoy was a top priority. One fat drop of rain landed atop Ron's head, causing his to curse beneath his breath.

"Okay there, Weasley?"

Ron turned towards the door to find Draco exiting, a black umbrella over his head. "Fine," he muttered, lowering his head as the rain intensified. At Draco's suggestion, he moved under the building's awning to protect himself from the onslaught of the weather. "How's Mione?" he asked, pushing his wet red locks away from his eyes.

For his part, Draco remained calm and cool; not at all like a man having a conversation with a former enemy about the girl he loved who'd divorced the other before learning she was pregnant. "She's good," he told him. "Getting big. She's always hungry or weepy or tired or running to the loo. I, um, she had an appointment at St. Mungo's a couple of days ago, and asked me to come with her. The healers think it'll be about six to eight weeks now before she delivers."

Ron nodded as he listened to the person he should despise speak. But he couldn't bring himself to hate Draco Malfoy anymore. The former Slytherin, a boy who once looked down on both Hermione and himself for their familial backgrounds and allegiance to Harry Potter, now smiled as he discussed the muggleborn witch. Ron found it slightly unnerving that their childhood enemy knew more about his child than he did.

"Can I see her?" Ron asked, cutting Draco off mid-sentence.

Draco closed his mouth immediately and tightened his grip on the umbrella's handle. "Well, I'm certainly not going to stop you," he replied, wondering why it had taken seven months for Weasley to ask. Ron looked at him hopefully, as if waiting for Draco to tell him that Hermione would welcome him with open arms and marry him once more. "She's not exactly happy that you haven't been around though," he added as a warning.

Ron nodded contritely, his gaze averted to his rain-soaked shoes. "I promised I'd try, even asked if she wanted to get back together," he shared. He noticed the frown Draco wore, sure that Hermione hadn't told him about their conversation at the hospital. "She said no, though," he added.

It did little to improve Draco's mood though. She'd mentioned his offer in passing, but had downplayed it as more of an obligation on his part than a desire. But, now as he listened to her ex-husband, he realized Ron believed there was a chance of a reconciliation. Was it his place to inform him of their relationship though?

Shaking his head, Draco motioned for Ron to follow him to the nearest Apparition point. Wordlessly, they entered the house and Draco led Ron to the living room. "What are you doing up?" he asked, surprised to find Hermione reclining on the sofa.

"Needed a change of scenery," she replied. She sat up just enough to kiss him when Draco leaned down to adjust the pillows behind her back. He flashed her a worried look as he straightened up. "The healer said it's fine to move around a bit. I promise I'm not overdoing it."

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked worriedly.

With a smile, Hermione nodded and cupped his cheek. "Nothing to worry about," she replied. "I picked a name today. I've been thinking about it for so long, and then today it just came to me."

"That's great," he replied. "Maybe you can tell me later. There's someone here who wants to speak with you."

Turning her head with a questioning look in her eyes, she spotted Ron lurking in the foyer. He smiled hesitantly at her before she returned her attention to Draco. "Is this some kind of ambush because I can't run away?" she asked.

With a small chuckle, he assured her it wasn't before excusing himself to check on Scorpius. "Good luck," he murmured as he passed Ron on his way up the stairs. The redhead nodded before proceeding into the sitting room. Nervously, he took a seat, perched on the edge of the nearest armchair. Hermione sat up to reposition herself with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Her hands rested on the swell of her stomach as she waited impatiently for him to speak. "You look good," he commented.

Hermione scoffed. "My ankles are swollen, my shoes don't fit, I'm the size of a baby whale, the baby has been pressing on my bladder for the last week, and Draco has a conniption every time I move," she complained. "There's nothing 'good' about this."

"I'm trying here, Mione," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Not hard enough," she retorted, glowering at her ex-husband. "You said you'd try to be a part of this, but I haven't seen nor heard from you in over a month. It won't be this way when she's born. I won't have my child asking why her father is never around. Either you're in this completely, Ron, or you're out."

Ron felt his cheeks warm with anger when she issued her ultimatum. "And how am I to be in when you're with Malfoy all the time?" he demanded, gritting his teeth to keep from yelling. "You turned down Harry and Ginny, Mum and Dad, and me when we offered to help. But then Malfoy comes in and suddenly you're fine with someone else helping. I want to know why. I deserve to know why you seem so willing to let that ferret be the father instead of me."

With a small measure of difficulty, Hermione pushed herself off the couch and got to her feet. "What makes you think you deserve anything, Ronald?" she inquired, fighting back her own urge to raise her voice for fear of waking Scorpius from his nap. "We had a few drinks too many and I got pregnant. That's as far as your involvement has gone. I'm not _letting_ Draco be the father. He's been kind enough from the start to help me because I needed it. There's no ulterior motive, no desire to cut you out of the baby's life. But keep it up, Ron, because you'll accomplish that all on your own." Deciding she was done speaking with him, she left the room to make her way upstairs.

"We're not done, Hermione," Ron warned threateningly. "If I have to, I'll take this to the Minister. I _will_ make sure I see my daughter."

"No one's stopping you," she stated, allowing him to see himself out. When she reached the second floor landing, she spotted Draco coming out of Scorpius's room. "You shouldn't have brought him here," she muttered, entering her own room.


	14. Chapter 14

Just a little something for the weekend! Hope you enjoy the chapter and your weekend.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<br>"Daddy, why Mimi not talking to you?" Scorpius asked days later as Draco set breakfast in front of him.

"No reason," he muttered, stirring a teaspoon of sugar into his coffee.

Scorpius spooned up globs of oatmeal only to drop them back into his bowl. Glancing at his father from the corner of his eye, he expected to be scolded for playing with his food. But Draco seemed too distracted to notice, and so he continued. It had been that way for days, resulting in the little boy getting away with everything.

"Daddy, you sad?" he finally asked.

Draco was stunned to hear his son ask, and in his shock, dropped a tea cup. It shattered upon impacting with the floor, but Draco ignored the mess as he crossed the kitchen to kneel beside his son's chair. "What makes you think that?" he asked softly.

"Mimi's sad," he replied, casting his gaze downwards. "Her was crying yesterday. I don't like when her's sad. Or you."

Draco furrowed his brows; he hadn't known just how upset Hermione had been. "Daddy and Mimi will both be alright," he assured the little boy, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Now stop playing with your food and eat it," he added with a stern smile. Rising up to his full height, he went back to preparing breakfast for Hermione. When Scorpius finished, Draco cleaned him up and sent him upstairs ahead of himself to get ready for the day. Tray in hand, he carefully knocked on Hermione's door and entered.

"Smells good," she commented, taking in the scent of French toast and maple syrup. Her voice sounded strained, as if she'd been crying, and her eyes were red.

Draco put the tray in front of her and took a seat on the side of the bed. "Talk to me? Please?" he asked.

"I'm not mad at you for bringing Ron here," she admitted, spearing a piece of bread with her fork. She swirled it through the syrup, watching the lines it created around the plate. "You couldn't have known what he'd say. I just can't help...Ron said he'd go to the Ministry. What if he takes her?"

Reaching over, he took hold of her hand. "I think he's just as afraid as you are," he said. "This is new to the both of you, and you know as well as I do that Weasley tends to run from difficult situations. I'm not justifying his not being around or his attempt at getting back together with you or his threats in order to see the baby. I just...I know what it's like to be on his side, and it's scary to think someone can keep you from seeing your child."

"It's not the same," she murmured, putting down her fork to dry her eyes. "You wanted to be a part of Scor's life no matter how hard Astoria pushed you away. I don't know, maybe when she's born it'll be different. Maybe he'll make an effort then. I just worry that he'll make promises he won't keep, and I'll have to explain to her why daddy isn't around. But then to say that I'm using you to fill his role, well, it's just preposterous."

Draco's eyes widened. It hadn't occurred to him that Weasley would notice how close the pair had become. He knew that if Hermione only asked, he would readily help her raise her daughter. A part of him hoped that Weasley continued to stay out of her life so his spot could become more permanent. It was selfish, that much he knew, but he didn't care.

"You know I can and will take care of you," he vowed. He moved their joined hands to rest gently atop her stomach. "I know she's not my daughter, but if you'll let me, I want to continue to help in any way I can."

Tears clouded her vision as Hermione prepared to respond to his heartfelt gesture. She slipped her hand out of his and sat up straighter. "I think," she breathed out a deep sigh, "that once the baby is born, I need to do this on my own. I appreciate more than words can say how much you've done for me. But I need to make things right with Ron. I've, um, I think I should take Molly up on her offer to stay there until the baby is born."

Dropping his head in defeat, Draco rose from the bed and crossed to the door. "Do what you have to do, Hermione," he replied in a detached tone. He left then, ignoring the sobs of the witch on the other side of the door. Perhaps he had pushed too hard to be involved. It had never been in his nature to help, but he'd seen so much of his own situation in hers that he couldn't stop himself.

But then he'd fallen in love. He knew she loved him too, and that made it all the more difficult for her to decide to leave. Perhaps in time she'd come back once everything between her and her ex-husband was settled. He wasn't done with Hermione Granger yet.

Hermione stared down through thick tears at the plate on the tray covering her lap. It hurt more than anything to think of leaving Draco and Scorpius. But, she decided, her daughter would have to come first. And if appeasing Ron meant leaving Draco, and in turn keeping her child, it was the only thing she could do. She would come back to him one day if he would have her. A part of her felt as if she belonged with the Malfoys, more so than she'd felt with the Weasley family.

Pushing aside the breakfast tray, Hermione slowly got out of bed. With a flick of her wand, her suitcases lined themselves up on her bed. With another wave, her clothes flew from the closet and folded themselves before neatly moving into each case. The few personal items she had brought along were safely stowed away in her purse. Giving the room one last look around to make sure she hadn't left anything behind, she pulled the door open. She gasped when she nearly bumped into Scorpius who stood in the doorway with his little arms crossed over his chest.

"I not letting you leave," he stated defiantly, moving his arms to the door frame so he blocked her path.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy Halloween! I always look forward to the leftover candy that I don't give to trick-or-treaters mainly because after an hour I shut off my lights and ignore the doorbell. Is that selfish? This has always been my favorite time of year - Halloween, my birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas. It all just lines up so nicely. Does anybody have a great costume?

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<br>It was the middle of the night when her water broke. She'd been with the Weasleys for a month and was downright glad that the baby was finally on her way. As hospitable as they were, Molly frequently got on the young witch's last nerve with talk of reconciliation between Ron and herself. Ginny often stopped by while Harry was at work in hopes of sharing her own mothering experiences, which annoyed more than frightened the soon to be mother.

Tossing back the blankets, Hermione slid out of bed and slipped her feet into the nearest pair of shoes. After wrapping her robe around herself, she took the stairs from the second floor down to the kitchen and flooed to St. Mungo's alone.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the head mediwitch inquired as she settled Hermione into a room.

"About every seven minutes," she replied.

"Is there anyone you'd like us to contact?" she asked. "You came in alone."

Hermione was torn. She'd wanted Draco to be there, felt he deserved to be there after the many months he'd spent by her side. Healer Miller already believed him to be the father, and that was a lie Hermione couldn't correct now. But Ron _was_ the father, and she knew how upset he would be if he missed the birth of his first child. And so she merely shook her head no. "Not now," she amended. "It's still a bit early after all."

Nodding, the witch left, promising she'd be back soon. When the door closed, Hermione reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a small gold coin. Holding it in the palm of her hand, she closed her eyes and channelled her energy into sending the message.

Draco awoke to the feel of hot metal against his skin. Leaping out of bed, he remembered the coin that hung from a chain around his neck. After turning on the bedroom light, he held it up to eye level and read, "_In labor. Please come._" He hadn't spoken to her in weeks, but it took only a minute for him to decide what he would do. Pulling a sweater over his head, he jammed his feet into slippers and ran from his room to Scorpius's room. The little boy slept peacefully, so Draco quietly tip-toed out and made his way downstairs. He placed a quick floo call to his mother who promised to be over right away to watch her grandson.

"What's the emergency, love?" she asked when she stepped into his living room.

"A friend is in hospital," he replied solemnly. Closing the distance between them, he kissed his mother's cheek and smiled. "Thank you for doing this. I'm sorry it's so late."

Narcissa Malfoy lovingly stroked her only son's cheek. "This friend must be very important to you. You're a good man, my sweet Draco."

"Thanks, Mum," he murmured before stepping into the hearth that would transport him to St. Mungo's. When he stepped out on the other side, he quickly found his way to the maternity ward and finally to Hermione. "Hi," he greeted her.

She seemed to release a deep sigh of relief at the sight of him. "I'm sorry," she whispered when he neared. Holding out her hand to him, she was elated when he accepted it and stood beside the bed. "I've missed you and Scorpius so much these past few weeks."

His free hand reached out to tuck an unruly curl behind her ear. "Where's Weasley?" he wondered. "I didn't see any of them in the waiting room."

A blush crept into her cheeks as she explained her midnight escape. "They'll figure it out soon enough," she added with a small laugh. "I'm not sure Ron will come though."

Furrowing his brow, Draco took a seat on the edge of the bed. He thought back to the day his own son had been born and how he hated Astoria for causing him to miss it. Why any father would choose to miss his child's birth baffled him. Giving her hand a comforting squeeze as a contraction hit, he waited until she could speak to ask for an explanation.

"Well, see, it kind of all started when I told him what I want to name her," she began. "I was reading a book with Scor one day, the kangaroo book he loved. When he told me I had a joey in my belly and that's what I should name the baby, it seemed like a sweet idea. Ron didn't quite agree or find the story as adorable as I did.

"Anyhow, we got into this huge fight, and he finally admitted that he didn't really have any intention of going to the Ministry to fight for custody," she continued. "He said it was the only thing he could think of to keep me away from you. It worked, too, didn't it. When I told him how I felt about you, he threw up his hands, said he wanted nothing to do with me, and walked out. That was a week ago. Even Molly's worried that he might not show up."

Leaning forward, he gingerly kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Thank you," she replied, drawing him closer to kiss him for the first time in over a month. "How's Scor?"

Sighing, Draco pulled away. "He misses you," he replied, trying his hardest to not make her feel guilty. "He was upset that you left, and sometimes asks if you're coming back. You remember that picture of the two of you from his birthday? He's carried it around everywhere since you left. Greta told me he insists on taking his naps in your bed because you used to let him do that. He's been asking if he can see the baby yet, and hopefully his wish will come true soon."

As another contraction hit, Hermione muttered through gritted teeth, "Not soon enough." When it passed, she sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them again to see Draco smiling back at her. "I swear I don't know how Molly did this six times."

"Speaking of Molly, do you want me to call her?" he asked, wondering if the presence of the Weasleys would mean it was time for him to leave.

Hermione shook her head and held his hand tighter. "Not yet," she replied. "Right now I only want to see you."


	16. Chapter 16

There seems to be some mixed reactions about Ron's involvement. I already know what happens, but keep reading to find out! Hopefully you like it, maybe you won't, and that's okay too.

Also, talk of Kim Kardashian's divorce made my morning meeting run way longer than usual. That just made me sad. Not sad like, oh I can't believe they split up. More like sad, why the heck are we discussing this when we could be discussing important business books?

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<br>Draco excused himself briefly once Molly Weasley burst into Hermione's hospital room in a fit of anger. She'd yelled for a good minute before she'd taken one look at him and started her rant all over again. Draco had reddened with anger when the older witch questioned his presence. He'd walked out of the room as Hermione informed her that she wanted him there. It did little to lessen his frustration as he flooed home to check on his mother and son.

"Daddy, Daddy, I wanna see Mimi," Scorpius exclaimed once Draco stepped out of the fireplace. It was still early in the morning, just before five o'clock, but the littlest Malfoy was full of excitement.

Picking him up, Draco held his son close. "You'll be able to after the baby is born," he promised. "I think she'll be excited to see you."

"I miss her," he replied sadly, resting his head on his father's shoulder. "Do you gotta leave, Daddy?"

"Sorry, buddy," Draco said. "But you and Gram-Gram will have a good time without me, right? Gonna make me jealous when you tell me all about what you two did together?"

Scorpius shook his head and clung tighter to Draco when Narissa entered the room. "How's your friend?" she asked, rubbing her grandson's back affectionately.

"She's alright," he answered. "It'll probably be a few more hours before she actually delivers."

She took Scorpius from his arms and smiled. "You tell Miss Granger I said good luck, and if she needs anything at all to send me an owl," she stated.

Draco was shocked. How had she known about Hermione, and moreover, why would Narcissa Malfoy offer her help? Instead of questioning her, he agreed to pass along her kind words and kissed them goodbye. There were more important things to do than marvel over his mother's act of kindness.

Ron Weasley sat alone at a back table in the Leaky Cauldron. Files and stray papers covered the table's surface as he ate breakfast and poured over case notes. He didn't expect nor appreciate the interruption he received in the form of Draco Malfoy.

"Thought you should know Hermione's at St. Mungo's about to deliver," he stated, not bothering to sit down.

Ron looked up, glaring at the towering blond. "I heard. She's got you though, doesn't need me," he muttered. His eyes followed Draco as he lowered himself into the chair across from the irate redhead. "Yes please, Malfoy. By all means, join me, won't you?" he added, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Draco sighed and leaned forward, resting his crossed arms across the table top. "You've known her for more than a decade, and yet you don't seem to know the first thing about Hermione," he mused, letting a sneer grace his lips. "She's stubborn and aggravating and I don't think she's ever been wrong about anything, but she's also loyal to a fault. The two of you may not be together, but that baby will forever mean you're a part of one another's lives. She wants you to be involved. Do you realize how devastated she's been each time you said you'd be around and weren't? If you care about Hermione or your daughter at all, you'll get your ass to St. Mungo's and forget about work for one day."

Having said his piece, Draco rose and stalked out of the Leaky Cauldron to Apparate back to the hospital. Before he could enter Hermione's room, he was stopped by Molly in the hallway. "I know you don't like me," he preempted, hoping to soften the older woman, "but I love her."

"I know," Molly replied as the smallest hint of a smile perked up the corners of her mouth. "I wasn't angry that you were here so much as I was angry that my son isn't. Hermione has been like a daughter to me since she and Ron became friends. I'm very protective of her, but I don't think I need to protect her from you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he replied sincerely before entering Hermione's room. Harry stood by her bedside grimacing as she squeezed his hand through a contraction. Draco stood by her side, grasping her hand as the pain passed. "Doing okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and released her hold on Harry's sore hand. "I think I'll be better when this part is over," she replied.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Mind if I talk to Potter alone for a minute?" he asked, looking to Harry.

"Sure, I'll just wait here," she joked.

Draco and Harry exited the room and found a quiet hallway where they could speak privately. Before Harry could open his mouth to inquire as to what the conversation was about, Draco spoke. "You have to talk to Weasley. There's no way what I said to him will convince him to come, but I figure if it came from you we might have a shot."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "You talked to Ron?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "So, you told him that Hermione, our best friend and the mother of his child, is in labor, and he's still not here?"

"That about sums it up," Draco agreed. "Look, tell him if he comes, I won't be here."

Harry shook his head before removing his glasses to give his eyes a rest. "Hermione wants you here," he replied. "It's all she's talked about since I showed up. I think she wants you here more than she wants Ron to be here. I don't know how you've done it, but I think you've replaced Ron and me as her best friend."

Draco smiled his first genuine smile in the presence of Harry Potter, his longtime arch rival. "It wasn't a spell or a potion or anything," he stated, flattered by the other man's comment. "I just listened when she thought no one else would."

"Thank you for doing that for her," Harry replied, extending his hand as a sign of friendship much as Draco had attempted when they were children.

Draco reached forward and clasped his hand firmly. "She's my best friend too," he admitted. Nodding his head, Harry removed his hand and promised to be back soon before Apparating out of the hospital. When he was gone, Draco returned to Hermione's room and reclaimed his post by the side of her bed.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, looking behind him for her friend.

"Had to take care of something. He should be back soon," Draco reported, claiming her small hand once more. They talked quietly, but he seemed distracted. When the door opened half an hour later, Draco held his breath in anticipation.

Harry entered with a wide smile on his face. "Look who I brought," he announced, stepping aside to let Ron enter.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's a chapter for you to enjoy over the weekend! Tomorrow is my friend's wedding, which I have jokingly been telling people is really my birthday party. She freaked out a bit when I told her I invited 37 people. The funniest part was she thought I was serious.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<br>The room was dark as Hermione slept peacefully, exhausted from the day's ordeal. Draco stood by the window gazing down at the street below. The baby in his arms stirred, but remained asleep. He smiled at the little girl, awed that she was finally here.

"Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday that I walked into your mum's office just to annoy her," Draco whispered, smiling at the memory. "It was the first time we talked, not as schoolyard rivals or boss and employee, but as friends. I think I have you to thank in a way for bringing us together. Who knows if it would have happened if not for you. Now, I may not be your dad, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

The sheets rustled, and Draco stopped speaking long enough to make sure Hermione was still asleep. It was easy to have a heart-to-heart with the newborn, but he knew he'd be embarrassed if Hermione heard any of it. Ensuring the new mother still slept soundly, he turned back to the baby.

"I have a little boy who is dying to meet you," he continued, taking a seat in the armchair near the window. "He thinks he's your big brother, but don't hold it against him. You'll see him tomorrow. When I told him he could see you...I swear I've never seen him so excited. I think you'll like him."

Once more Hermione stirred and Draco stopped speaking. He looked at her expectantly until she struggled to sit up. Placing the sleeping baby in her bassinet, he moved to Hermione's side to assist her.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," she said softly once she was situated.

Shrugging, he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I thought you might like the company even if you've been asleep through most of it."

"Has Joanna fussed at all?" she asked, leaning over as far as she could to see her daughter. Smiling, Draco shook his head. With a relieved sigh, Hermione slumped back against the pillows. "It was nice that Ron came, don't you think? I'm just curious how he knew."

Heat flooded his cheeks as he recalled his conversation earlier in the day with Ron Weasley. "I think Harry told him," he stated, nodding his head in agreement with his own statement. "It was good that he was here. No one should miss the birth of their child. I think he would have regretted it if he hadn't. It was nice of you to let him pick her middle name. Joanna Rose certainly has a lovely ring to it."

Smiling, she turned to face her newborn baby once more. "Do you think she looks like me?" she wondered.

He too turned to look at the sleeping girl. She was small, just over six pounds and eighteen-and-a-half inches in length. A tiny smattering of light brown hair covered her head. He could picture it growing in cascading curls like her mother's. Her eyes might soon change color as well, and he wondered if they would match Hermione's rich brown. "I think she looks exactly like you," he decided.

"I think she has Ron's ears," Hermione replied with a frown. "Do they look too big for her?"

Turning back to face Hermione, Draco smiled and cupped her cheek. "I think she's perfect," he stated, leaning forward to kiss her. "She's perfect now, she'll be perfect tomorrow, and she'll be perfect thirty years from now."

Hermione covered his hand with her own and turned to kiss his palm. "You always know the right thing to say," she murmured. "I heard some of what you told Jo. Did you mean it?"

"Every word of it," he affirmed. "I know you worry Ron won't be around, but you've got about a dozen other people ready and willing to help. I feel like I've been such a part of this whole experience that I can't just bow out now. I'll stick around until you tell me to get lost."

Teary-eyed, she smiled at him and pulled him closer for a kiss. "I love you," she whispered. He smiled against her lips, conveying his deepest emotions with his kiss. It was then that Joanna awoke with a loud cry. Begrudgingly, they pulled apart and Draco rose to pick her up. He gently placed her in Hermione's arms for feeding and exited the room to give them some privacy.

"Malfoy."

Draco whipped his head around to see Ron stalking towards him. He reached Draco and continued walking with the blond in tow. Ron found a small empty room and shut the door behind them. While Ron moved further into the room to take a seat on the bed, Draco remained against the door. "I thought you'd left," he groused.

"Were you scared?" Ron suddenly asked, looking up with wide, frightened eyes at Draco.

Crossing his arms over his chest, blond brows furrowed, Draco replied, "Of being a father? Yes."

"I don't know if I can do it," Ron admitted sadly, lowering his head to rest in his hands. "Maybe staying away, staying out of Joanna's life...maybe then I won't screw things up."

Sighing impatiently, Draco pushed away from the door and sat across from him. "The way I see it all parents screw up their kids in one way or another. My father is a prime example of that. But I also learned how not to treat my own son. I never have and never will use magic against him. I'll never force him into something dangerous. I love him too much to do that, but yeah, I'll probably screw up somewhere along the line.

"I think you got lucky," he continued. "You got parents who love you and put your well-being before anything else. Maybe that's why you think you'll mess up, because they set seemingly impossible standards for you to live up to. But, and if you want my honest opinion, staying away will be the biggest screw up you could commit."

He left then, intent on returning to Hermione. Ron sat alone in the dark room contemplating Draco's advice and what he needed to do.


	18. Chapter 18

One reviewer said she hoped there would be some Scorpius in this chapter. I hope this makes your wish come true!

This chapter is belatedly dedicated to JaspersBella, which I meant to do on her actual birthday. Sorry, and I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<br>Hermione was a bundle of nerves when she entered her flat for the first time in months. Draco had seen to it that it was clean and well stocked, and promised to stay the night to help her ease into her new life. She protectively held Joanna in her arms while Draco opened the front door, shifting Scorpius from one side to the other to make his task easier.

He followed her inside and set Scorpius down. The little boy immediately followed Hermione to the sitting room and climbed onto the sofa beside her. "Her's pretty, Mimi," he stated, looking affectionately at the baby. "Why her so small?"

"You were once this little too," she told him. "Your daddy even showed me pictures, and let me just say you get handsomer every day."

Scorpius blushed and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Love my Mimi," he said when he sat back down.

"Scor, come give me a hand," Draco called from the kitchen as Joanna began to cry.

Mumbling to himself about wanting to stay with Hermione, Scorpius scurried out of the room. Hermione chuckled softly as she fixed her blouse to feed her daughter. She could hear the conversation between father and son happening one room away. Sighing, she settled in as Joanna quieted down.

"Mimi, I back!" Scorpius declared just as Joanna finished feeding. "And Daddy made lunch. Joey can't eat a sandwich though."

When Draco entered with lunch, she flashed him a grateful smile. "Let me just put her down," she whispered as she rocked the baby to sleep. "If Scor needs a nap, you can put him down in my bed."

Draco watched her go as she disappeared into the nursery before turning his attention back to his son. He could remember Scorpius as an infant, fearful that he was so small he'd break. He recalled all the nights he lost sleep, not because Scorpius cried, but because he enjoyed watching him sleep. His first word had been broom, he'd taken his first steps in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, and discovered a penchant for stealing other people's ice cream cones when he was eleven months old.

He was pulled from his reverie, physically, by Hermione. She'd already put Joanna down before pulling him into the nursery. "You did this?" she asked, tears wetting her eyes.

The walls of the nursery had been painted a soft purple with white trim around the door and window. Above the crib hung a mobile populated with small, twinkling fairies that would sing when it was turned on. _Joanna Rose_ was painted in an elegant script against the back wall, decorated with small roses around her name. "I had help," he told her.

"It's beautiful," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Draco, for everything. Merlin, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to stop saying that."

He gingerly wiped away her tears and smiled. "I like hearing you say my name," he whispered. "The script on the wall, that was all my mum. She embroidered a pillow for Scor when he was born. He's thrown up on it, spilled chocolate syrup on it, dropped it in the toilet, and pitched it out the window. Thank goodness for cleaning spells."

"This'll be foolproof then," she guessed, turning to look at it once more. "Unless she draws on the wall. In which case I'm sending her to live with you."

Draco chuckled. "You can come see her on weekends," he added. "You know, Mrs. Weasley wasn't too keen on you rejecting her help in favor of mine. Again."

Pulling out of his embrace, she smiled as she exited the nursery. "What can I say? You're better looking."

They returned to the living room to find Scorpius seated on the coffee table with his sandwich resting on his knee. Before either adult could inquire as to why he was where he was, the little boy smiled and offered his explanation. "I couldn't reach the table from the couch, so I moved closer."

Hermione kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "You're too smart," she told him as she sat to eat her own lunch. Draco sat beside her and they spoke amiably until Scorpius announced he was tired.

"I'll put him down," Draco said at the same time as Hermione said, "I should check on Jo."

They met again in the hallway between her bedroom and the nursery, Joanna in Hermione's arms. "Weasley coming by at some point?" he asked, tracing a finger down the baby's soft cheek.

Hermione replied with an uncaring shrug. Ron was the farthest thing from her mind, and it didn't bother her one bit. He'd shown up at the hospital only an hour before Joanna was born, and left soon after he held her for the first time. "I've resigned myself to the idea of going it alone," she finally said. "If Ron doesn't want to be involved, there's nothing I can do to force him."

Scowling, Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He'd hoped that his talk with Weasley had done some good. Perhaps it hadn't. He hadn't mentioned their conversation to her, but it seemed only right that he did now. Hermione frowned as he spoke, and Draco wondered if she was upset him with or with Ron. "I know it wasn't my place to talk to him. I was just trying to help," he concluded defensively.

"It's fine," she replied softly, her mood hard to read. She returned to the sitting room and settled down on the sofa. Looking up, she saw Draco standing uneasily in the archway. Smiling, she assured him, "I'm not mad at you. I'm not really even mad. It's just...you and Ron always hated each other. Here was your chance to convince him to stay away, but you didn't."

Releasing a deep breath, he joined her. "Sometimes Scorpius asks about his mother," he said. "He asked me once if she didn't love him, if he was the reason she left. I hated lying to him, but how do you tell a little kid that no, your mother never really wanted you? Most of the time he's fine without her, but once in a while he'll ask about her. That's why I told Weasley what I did. I'd hate for Joey to think her father doesn't love her."

"Is it better that he comes around once in a while, whenever he feels like it?" she wondered. "She'll wonder if he doesn't love her then too."

"You know, the last time he mentioned Astoria, a couple months ago, it was right around the time you came to live with us," he told her. "I swear that kid is too smart for his own good. He told me he didn't mind not having her around because he has you, and he knows you love him."

"I do love him," she confirmed as her eyes watered. "He's sweet and smart and loving. Do you remember that day I took him to the Burrow with me? Well, I never told you, but he threatened to kick Ron in the shins if he made me cry. I wouldn't have actually let him do it, but I appreciated it anyhow."

"I feel like, in our own way, we've been something of a family," he said. "And I'm hoping somewhere down the line we can make that permanent."

Hermione smiled. "Are you proposing?" she asked.

He returned her smile with one of his own. "Not yet, but soon."


	19. Chapter 19

Tomorrow Deathly Hallows Part 2 come out! Target is a 15 minute walk from my office, so that's what I'll be doing on my lunch break. I have family all weekend, which means my mother will only let me go home when I'm too tired to walk. Apparently at my age, having a 10:00 bed time is a bad thing. I thought parents encouraged stuff like that!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<br>Hermione stared up at the Burrow, once more afraid to enter. The wind picked up, causing Joanna to fuss, and she knew it was time to enter the house. She pushed open the front door, glad to be in the enveloping warmth of the Weasley family's home.

"Mum and Dad are visiting Bill, so it's just us," Ron informed her when he entered the sitting room from the kitchen. "You brought Joanna then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed the little girl over to her father. "Well, I didn't think she was quite capable of taking care of herself yet," she replied as she unpacked a bottle. Handing it to him, she directed him to the couch and showed him how to properly hold the baby while feeding her.

It was awkward at first; Ron was uncomfortable holding the baby. They sat silently until he got his bearings. "So, you said there was something you needed to talk about," he prompted, training his gaze on the hungry little girl.

Hermione adjusted the spit rag on his shoulder before standing. She'd practiced her speech a dozen times before coming over, but her words seemed to fail her now. Wringing her hands together nervously, she turned away from Ron. "I think Draco's going to propose," she said, feeling her voice shake with nerves.

"When?"

Hermione shrugged. "Tonight maybe," she replied. "Narcissa Malfoy agreed to watch Jo for me since she's already watching Scorpius. She keeps telling me I need a little time off."

Ron struggled to contain his anger and not tighten his grip on the baby. "Becoming chummy with the rest of the Malfoys now, are you?"

"No, Lucius still doesn't like me," she replied, turning to face him. "He won't be around though."

"She's my daughter. I'll watch her," he decided. "Besides, the two of you get married and I'll never see her again."

"She'll always be your daughter," Hermione said, fighting to remain calm. "Whatever Draco and I decide to do won't change that. She's yours, and no one can take that away from you."

Shaking his head, he rose from the sofa and placed Joanna in the baby carrier Hermione had brought. "No, you and Malfoy get married and suddenly he'll be her father," he replied. "She lives with you, you'll live with him, and I won't exist."

The dam broke then, unleashing months of anger and frustration towards her ex-husband. After stuffing her belongings back into her bag, Hermione picked up the carrier. "You worry that she won't know you, and there's a damn good reason for that, Ronald," she said through clenched teeth. "You don't do anything. Draco and Harry had to drag you to the hospital the day she was born. You've made no effort thus far to be a part of her life. All those great speeches you made about wanting to be involved and wanting to be her father were just words, weren't they? If you want your child to recognize you as her father, then do something about it."

She turned on her heel and walked purposefully to the kitchen where she flooed back to her flat. After changing Joanna's diaper, she put her down for a nap and retreated to her bedroom. Sliding down to the floor, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them. A part of her knew that Ron may be right, but she had meant what she said to him. She too had worried that Joanna wouldn't see Ron as her father, but rather Draco because of his constant presence.

Getting to her feet, she moved to the fireplace and floo called Draco at work. "Can you come over?" she asked when he appeared in the green flames.

"Now?"

"Please, it's important," she pleaded. He nodded, promising to come through once she disconnected. Pulling her head from the hearth, she waited for him to appear.

"What's going on?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Is Jo alright? Are you alright?"

Hermione pulled away from him and sat on the corner of the bed. "I don't know what to do," she murmured, lowering her gaze. Draco knelt before her, taking her hands in his, and asked her to talk to him. She could hear and see his worry for her in his voice and eyes. "I saw Ron today. I don't know why I told him, but I did."

"Told him what?" he asked.

A blush crept up her neck. "That you might propose," she replied sheepishly. Uneasiness returned when she told him exactly how Ron reacted.

"I see," he muttered when she finished. "So what, now he's attempting to make you feel guilty to keep you from being with me, for moving on from him? I mean, Hermione, it's not working, is it?"

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes before closing them. "What if he tries to take her?" she wondered, relaxing into his touch when he cupped her cheeks. "What if he decides that she'd be better off with him, and goes to the Ministry? He could get full custody because of that stupid pureblood law."

Falling back, Draco sat on his heels. He wondered if Ron Weasley really hated him that much to do something so cruel. If he had to, he knew, he would fight tooth and nail to keep this family together. Joanna belonged with Hermione, and Hermione belonged with Draco and Scorpius. He would love her little girl as if she were his own until the end of his days.

"There's no possibility he'd be found to be the better parent," he assured her. "She's a month old and he's seen her twice for a handful of minutes. The Ministry checks everything - your house, the way you and the child interact, but most importantly, they check your memories. I know it sounds intrusive, but it's the best way to know that it isn't all an act. If he does decide to go through with it, he'll beg off the moment he finds out about that. He can't alter his memories."

Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "How do you do that?" she wondered. "How do you always know what to say to calm me down and make me feel better?"

"It's because I love you," he replied.

She kissed him once more. "I love you too," she said.


	20. Chapter 20

I have Harry Potter at home. I'd like to be there now. Even though I sobbed like a little girl through most of it, it's better than being at work.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<br>"She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago," Draco stated, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Narcissa sat on the sofa with Scorpius by her side, a book spread between them. She chuckled softly at her son's impatience, knowing what he had planned for the witch he loved. "Calm down, dear. She has a newborn, after all," she reminded him.

"But what if she doesn't come?" he asked worriedly. Just then the floo roared to life and out stepped Hermione with Joanna pressed close to her chest.

Scorpius abandoned his grandmother's side. "Mimi!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around her right leg. "See, Daddy, Mimi came home."

"Hey," she murmured when Draco stood by her side and kissed her cheek. "I'm really sorry I'm late. Joey wasn't in the mood to get dressed."

"She's beautiful," Narcissa commented as she took her from Hermione's arms. "Oh, I remember holding Draco when he was this small. All he did was cry."

"Joey no cry," Scorpius interjected. "Her's good. Like me, right, Daddy?"

For the first time that evening Draco relaxed. The picture before him, one of a family, told him he was doing the right thing. Tonight he would propose and everything would be as it should. Smiling, he knelt down and kissed his son's cheek. "You are the best son I've ever had," he replied.

"You're my favorite daddy," Scorpius stated, smiling so widely it crinkled his eyes. Before Draco had a chance to stand up, Scorpius beckoned him to stay close. "Are you gonna make Mimi my mummy?"

"I'm gonna try," he whispered. After hugging his son goodbye, he rose and kissed his mother's cheek. He handed her a small coin with instructions to contact him if anything went wrong.

Narcissa smiled. "Everything will be fine," she assured him, tucking the coin into her pocket. "You two have a nice evening and try not to worry about us. Though I know you will."

He kissed Joanna's forehead before stepping back to allow Hermione to do the same. She seemed unwilling to leave, but one pointed look for Narcissa made her more receptive to going. "The floo is connected to my flat if you need anything," she said hurriedly as Draco led her out the front door. "Also, she'll only fall asleep in the baby carrier, but then you can move her to the bassinet. Oh, and-"

"Hermione, relax," Draco said, closing the front door so she could no longer be heard by the house's occupants. "Mum's watched Scor enough to know what to do. Plus, you left a list longer than the Goblin Rights Doctrine in the diaper bag. She can get in touch with us; I gave her the coin and I know you have yours. Now, can we just take a deep a breath, calm down, and enjoy an evening together?"

Complying with his wishes, Hermione breathed in deeply before allowing him to Apparate them to their destination. They stood outside a small Italian restaurant tucked away in a corner of Diagon Alley. As they took their seats, he explained that two of his old school friends bought the place after they married.

"Blaise Zabini married?" she asked, looking over the top of her menu.

Her guess hadn't come as a surprise. "He and Daphne married a year after the war," he informed her. "Seems to have been a lot of that going around. They're still happy and in love though. Their marriage wasn't arranged. In fact, Daphne was supposed to marry Theo Nott, but he had his sights set on Alicia Spinnet. I think his father was rolling in his grave when his son married a muggleborn."

"What do you think your father would say if you did something like that?" Hermione wondered, lowering her gaze to peruse the entree selections.

"He can bugger off for all I care," he returned. "I did it his way the first time around and was miserable. I'll do it my way from here on out. Blood status doesn't matter to me. All I care about is that I love the other person and she loves me in return, and that includes Scorpius."

She flashed him a timid smile as she lowered her menu and set it aside. Perhaps this was it; he would propose now and she would say yes. "I'd want to be with someone who loves my daughter as much as he loves me," she stated, hoping it would encourage him to ask.

Instead, he grinned and ordered a bottle of sparkling cider before returning to his menu. Blaise personally took their orders, flashing a knowing smile to the couple before leaving. Draco steered the conversation as they ate, telling her about the goings on at work and Scorpius's latest pearls of wisdom. He listened as she spoke of Joanna and smiled at the sight of the happy blush that filled her cheeks when she discussed her newborn.

"There's um, I talked to Ron today," she finally said as the dinner plates were cleared.

"Yeah, I know that. Remember you called me, and I dropped everything I was doing to be by your side?" he reminded her, a small smile tilting the corners of his lips.

She shook her head. "No, after that," she replied, averting her gaze. "He came by about an hour before we left for your house. He asked if he could start coming over on the weekends to spend some time with Joanna. I don't want to get my hopes up, but I think he really wants to try."

"Good for him," Draco said sincerely. Placing his napkin on the table, he pulled a coin purse from his side pocket. "Let's go somewhere else for dessert," he suggested. After hailing Blaise, he paid the check and led her outside. They walked through the alley until Hermione began to shiver from the cold night air.

"Where are we going?" she wondered, moving closer to him for warmth.

"You'll see," he replied slyly before Apparating them back to his home. Hermione looked from the house to him, furrowing her brows in confusion. Silently, he led her inside and closed the door behind them. He took his time setting a fire in the living room hearth before adjourning to the kitchen for dessert.

Hermione took a seat on the sofa and looked around the room. The orange glow of the fire was the only light to illuminate silver picture frames. Most were photos of Draco and Scorpius together, but there was a new addition to the wall. She had taken it the day Joanna came home from the hospital. Carefully, the baby rested in Scorpius's arms with a little assistance from Draco. The Malfoy men smiled for her camera before glancing down lovingly at her little girl as Scorpius kissed the top of her head.

"Dessert's ready," Draco announced, carrying a tray. He set it down on the coffee table, removed two slices of carrot cake, and handed her an overturned teacup and saucer. She made a move to right the cup, but he stopped her. "Wait, just, um...I love you. I've thought of nothing but you these past ten months, and I can honestly say there have been few times I've been happier than when I'm with you. I want us - you, me, Scor, and Joey - to be a family. It feels right, _we_ feel right. So, what I'm asking, Hermione Granger, is will you marry me? Can we make us a true family?"

Then he allowed her to turn over the teacup. With shaking fingers, she set the cup aside and glanced down at the platinum and diamond engagement ring in the center of the saucer. "Yes," she murmured as happy tears filled her eyes. Draco slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

"Her said yes, Gram-Gram," Scorpius exclaimed as he ran up the stairs from his hiding place in the shadows. "I have a mummy!"


	21. Chapter 21

It seems we're coming close to the end. I'm pretty sure I have one chapter and the epilogue left. I'm working on two other stories, both of which were ideas given to me by two loyal readers. So, there will be some new stuff in the near future! I haven't even started on my Christmas Dramione story yet! I must get to that soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<br>The wedding was a small affair. The ceremony was held on the grounds of Malfoy Manor a month after Jo's first birthday. Narcissa held the little girl who squirmed in her arms, desperate to escape to her mother's side. Scorpius stood by his grandmother's side as he watched his parents dance their first dance as a married couple. He pulled at his bow tie, claiming it was too tight and that he wanted to remove the loathsome scrap of fabric.

"Stop pulling on it," Lucius Malfoy muttered, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

Scorpius stopped, but scowled. "Mummy said I could take it off after we took pictures," he explained. "Didn't we do that? Can I ask Mummy and Daddy now if I take it off?"

"Not yet, sweetheart," Narcissa told him kindly as she readjusted Jo in her arms. "Let them dance first. The song's almost over, then you can ask." She gazed lovingly at the couple in the middle of the dance floor, glad that her son had finally found happiness.

The song ended as the couple kissed and were soon greeted by Scorpius. "Mummy, Mummy, if I dance with you can I take the tie off now?" he asked, his gray eyes pleading.

Smiling, Hermione bent down and helped him remove the tie. "You didn't have to bribe me, but now I plan to make you pay," she replied, her smile widening as she scooped him up.

Another song began to play as more couples joined them on the dance floor. Draco, now without a dance partner, joined his parents and took Jo from his mother. "Thank you for watching her," he said to them as he kissed the top of Joanna's head. "Hermione was worried that you'd be playing babysitter all night."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak a snide remark when he felt his wife's elbow connect with a rib. Instead he said nothing and turned to look behind him. "Did someone invite the Weasleys?" he inquired; the name Weasley dripping with venomous disdain.

Draco walked away to greet the newest arrivals as Narcissa plastered on a friendly smile. "Hermione is still close with them, and she wanted them here," she explained. "You will respect your daughter-in-law and her guests."

Huffing, he walked away from his wife in search of the bar. Some mind numbing firewhiskey was all he needed to make it through the evening. A redheaded man was ahead of him waiting for his own drink. Lucius sneered, deciding it must be a Weasley. The bartender placed a drink before the other man before turning his attention to the father of the groom. Without having to order, the barkeep placed a firewhiskey before him.

"Cheers," the redhead stated, holding up his glass. It was then that he turned to face the older wizard. "I take it you're not happy about this either," he added after downing his drink.

"Why ever would I object to my only son marrying a mudblood?" Lucius retorted, slamming back his firewhiskey in favor of another.

Ron too ordered a second drink. "I hate watching him with my daughter. I don't care if he and Hermione are together, but seeing him with my kid...she thinks he's her father." He shook his head and drank.

Lucius quirked a pale blond eyebrow. "Smart little girl, that one," he snarked, placing his now empty glass on the bar before walking away.

Ron stood alone when Hermione caught his eye. She smiled tentatively and made her way to him, sending Scorpius off to find his father. "I'm glad you came, even if it is incredibly awkward for you," she said when she reached him.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, looking around the ballroom. "How's Jo?"

Hermione smiled as she watched her new husband twirl around the dance floor with her laughing daughter in his arms. "She's doing really well," she replied, listening to the giggles of the girl who looked so much like her. "Scorpius has become insanely protective, but in a sweet way. We took them to a park near the office, and he wouldn't let any of the bigger kids come near her in case they knocked her down. He's like her bodyguard. I hope they're still like that when they get to Hogwarts. It scares me to think of her being there on her own."

Ron turned and ordered another drink. "That's still ten years away, Mione," he pointed out. "Sorry to pull you away from the party, but I figured there was no other time than now to talk."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Talk to me or to your daughter?" she inquired. "It has been awhile since you've seen her."

"She's a year old, Mione," he scoffed. "I doubt she could hold a conversation."

Draco approached then with Jo in his arms. The little girl eyed Ron warily, as if trying to place the man she'd met only a handful of times. Ron scowled as his child clung tighter to the man holding her. He waved awkwardly to the little girl who stared passively at him while resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"She and Scor are getting tired. Mum offered to put them to bed for us," Draco informed Hermione, pretending Ron didn't exist.

"Tell her I said thanks," Hermione replied, idly stroking her daughter's brown curls. Draco kissed his wife's forehead, offered a small smile to Ron, and disappeared with Jo.

Ron looked longingly as his daughter was carried from the ballroom. "She looks exactly like you. Sometimes I wonder if she's really mine," he commented. When he turned back to look at the impatient witch standing in front of him, the small grin he wore disappeared. "I came to tell you something. The Auror's office is sending me to New Zealand for a year. They wanted Harry to go too, but with Ginny and the kids it wasn't possible. We're helping to train their Aurors, make them as good as us, I guess. Anyhow, that's it."

"That's it," she commented dryly. "You put me through hell, Ron. You threatened to take my daughter away from me. You made promises you knew you wouldn't keep. You said you'd come around every weekend, but haven't seen her since the beginning of summer. And now you're just walking away, doing what you do best. Bye, Ron. Have a nice life." Scoffing, she turned on her heel and exited the ballroom. It was dangerous to follow her, but Ron knew it was required; she wasn't done. Silently, she stalked from the ballroom, across the grand foyer, and entered a sitting room on the other side of the floor. Once he had joined her, she charmed the room to keep them from being heard. "You interrupted my wedding reception to tell me you're leaving for a year because you haven't got the same kind of obligations as Harry. Am I getting this right?"

"Calm down," he muttered, leaning back against the closed door.

She stared incredulously as he looked like the wounded party. "I saw the hurt look on your face when Jo didn't acknowledge you. You keep leaving and she'll never get to know you," she stated as she kicked off her painful high heels. "I won't do this anymore, Ron. I won't beg you to be involved. I won't tell you that you belong in her life. It's obvious you never had an interest in doing that. So, go, enjoy New Zealand. I'm sorry this never worked out." She pushed past him to open the door and leave him.

"Bye, Mione," he murmured as she went.


	22. Chapter 22

On Wednesday, I will post the Epilogue. That's my plan, anyhow, along with leave work early and bake. I have this feeling that only one of those things will actually happen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<br>Hermione was seated on the living room floor with Jo in her lap and Scorpius by her side as they read a book. Rain slammed against the windows as she attempted to distract the children from a loud clap of thunder.

"Mummy, I don't like this," Scorpius stated as he stared out the living room window. "What if Daddy can't get home?"

"He'll be able to get home just fine, baby," she promised. "Why don't we continue reading until he gets back? Can you tell me what this word is? This one here." She pointed to a word in the book and waited for the little boy to make sense of it.

Scorpius studied the text intently, looking to Hermione as he sounded out the letters. "C-ca-cat. Cat? Is that right, Mummy?" he asked, suppressing his excitement until he knew he was correct.

The fireplace roared to life, and out stepped Draco. "Is that my boy reading?" he asked, smiling as he sat down on the floor with his family. Joanna climbed off of Hermione's lap and into his.

"Dada," she murmured, resting her head against his chest. Draco glanced questioningly at his wife. She replied with an encouraging smile before returning her attention to Scorpius.

"Good job, buddy," Hermione whispered, kissing the side of his head as he took the book from her lap. She listened as he continued to sound out the words until he finished the sentence.

Scorpius smiled proudly when he finished, looking to his parents for some assurance that he'd done a job well done. "I read, Daddy," he exclaimed. "Did you hear me? I read the whole sentence by myself!"

Draco smiled at his son. Oftentimes, he was amazed at how well the little boy had turned out. Scorpius was nothing like he'd been as a child - spoiled, rude, cold. He was proud of the child he raised, and looked forward to the lives he and Hermione would create in the future. But, in the present, there was a more pressing matter at hand. "You're a very good reader," Draco commented. "Didn't I tell you your mum would be the best teacher? Now, I need you to do me a favor. Do you think you could help your sister set up a picnic on the kitchen floor?"

"You're going to let them eat pasta on the floor?" Hermione queried as she gathered the books. She got to her feet and magicked the them back onto the bookshelf. Draco nodded, but said nothing else until Scorpius led Jo to the kitchen. Rising from the floor, he pulled a thick wad of parchment from his blazer's inner pocket and took a seat on the sofa. "What's going on? What is all that?"

He laid the documents out on the coffee table before speaking. "There's nothing to worry about," he stated, reading the worry on her face. "At least, I don't think there is. These were dropped off at my office today. My father's legal team looked them over, and everything is above board."

"What are they?" she interrupted.

He picked up the first stack and handed it to her. "This one grants you full custody of Jo," he explained. She looked through each page, noticing Ron's messy signature scrawled in several places. Draco handed her the next stack. "These are more for the both of us, I guess. Adoption papers. And finally a name change form, to change her name from Weasley to Malfoy."

Hermione placed the dockets back on the table and rose from her seat on the sofa. Stoically, she padded to the kitchen to check on dinner. Draco followed nervously, smiling hesitantly at the children when he entered only seconds later. Neither spoke as they doled out two small portions of ziti and marinara sauce. Hermione moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of cut vegetables that she set down on the picnic blanket.

"Can we talk about this?" Draco murmured when they joined the kids.

"Can we talk about it later?" she replied, cutting her gaze to Scorpius who watched them intently. She smiled at him before returning her attention to her husband. "I'm not mad. At least not at you."

He nodded, momentarily appeased by her response. Dinner was a silent affair, and as Hermione cleaned up the kitchen, Draco took care of bath and bed time. When she finished with the kitchen, she joined him upstairs as he struggled to put a squirming Joanna into her pajamas.

"I'll do it," she offered, smiling when Draco breathed a sigh of relief and tossed the one piece pajama set to her.

"Good catch," he remarked when she joined him at the changing table. Before relinquishing control, he kissed Joanna's forehead. "Love you, little girl."

Joanna smiled, revealing a small row of teeth. "Dada," she replied, clapping her hands together. Draco took a step back and allowed Hermione the room to dress her daughter.

"All done," Hermione announced. She held Jo close and kissed her rounded cheek. "Can you say mama? What's my name?" she asked.

Jo smiled again and replied, "Dada," as she pointed to Draco.

"I think she likes you better," Hermione teased.

Draco took her from his wife's arms and placed her in the crib. "I happen to be a great father," he replied, sounding as haughty as he could. "I've got good references if you don't believe me."

Rising up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to Draco's soft cheek. "I've never doubted it," she responded. After putting Jo to bed, then checking on Scorpius, they entered their bedroom and shut the door. "So, let's talk," she murmured, sitting at the foot of their bed.

"Hermione," he sighed, "I've loved your daughter since, hell, since before she was even born. The moment you came into my life, I mean really came into my life after your divorce, all I wanted to do was help you and be with you. Even if the papers hadn't been sent by Ron, I always would have seen Joey as my daughter. I love her as much as I love Scor, and that will never stop."

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she thought about the last two years of her life. Draco Malfoy wasn't supposed to be the man who loved her unconditionally; that was supposed to have been Ron's job. But when Ron checked out, Draco had chivalrously taken his place. She was unsure if she could have made it through that time without him.

"I knew, from the beginning really, that Ron wasn't all that invested in being a father," she said, turning her head so he wouldn't see her cry. "We'd talked about it a couple of times when we were married, and he was...okay with the idea of having children. I knew from the beginning that I would be doing most of the work, and that was fine. But now to just..." Draco wrapped his arms around her and held Hermione close as she cried. He didn't speak, choosing instead to allow her tears to exhaust themselves. When her sobs subsided, she looked up at him and smiled. "I wanted you to be her father the moment I saw you with Scor the first time. Will you sign the papers? Will you make her a Malfoy?"

"I had every intention of doing so," he replied.


	23. Epilogue

Happy Thanksgiving Eve! I'm grateful to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story. Thanks for sticking with me this long, and I hope you enjoy my future stories as well!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<br>It was a well known fact in the Malfoy house that Joanna Rose Malfoy always hid in the back of her closet when she was scared. It started when she was four years old and had broken her mother's hand painted teacup. She'd hidden in the closet for an hour before Hermione finally found her. Without saying a word, she sat down opposite the little girl and shut the door, using her wand to illuminate the small space. A broken teacup was the last thing on her mind as she told her daughter stories by wand light. They'd emerged some time later when Draco found them and asked about the cup.

"We were playing hide and seek, and I must have forgotten to clean it up," Hermione excused, kissing her husband's cheek. "Never much liked that cup anyhow." Then she winked at her daughter and took her hand to walk her downstairs.

Hiding in the closet behind the row of hanging dresses and blouses had started at a young age, and Jo wondered if she'd ever stop. At eleven years old, she was only hours away from boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time. "I'll never make Gryffindor," she muttered to no one as she sat in the back of her closet.

The tiny sliver of light that passed through the crack in the doors widened to reveal her older brother, Scorpius. Dressed in dark gray pants and a matching sweater with a silver and green tie draped over his shoulder, he set down the shoes he held and sat down in front of her.

"I'm gonna be there too," he said.

Jo hugged her knees to her chest and looked away from her brother. "We won't be in the same house," she replied with a mournful sigh. "I won't know anyone. I hide in closets like some kind of freak. I don't want to go, Scor."

"You know me," he reminded her, giving her ankle a gentle squeeze. "In eleven years, I've never let anything bad happen to you, Joey. I'm not about to drop the ball now just because you're starting school."

"You're not gonna want to be seen with some dumb, scared first year who'll probably get sorted into Hufflepuff," she retorted. "Merlin, Daddy'll kill me if I'm a Hufflepuff."

Scorpius laughed as he shifted to sit beside her. "You know what I like about our mum and dad?" he asked, nudging her with his shoulder until she faced him. Jo looked at him, shrugged, and turned away once more. "They picked us. Mum didn't have to adopt me when she married Dad, and Dad didn't have to adopt you. They both loved us enough to want to be more than just stepparents."

"What's your point?" she asked impatiently as the sound of two sets of footsteps neared.

"Dad would never stop loving you based on the house you're sorted into," he replied. "He'll _never_ stop loving you, Joey. Neither will Mum, and neither will I."

Angling herself towards the right, Jo wrapped her arms around Scorpius's neck. "You're the best big brother a girl could ask for," she whispered.

"Ready to go to Hogwarts now?" he asked. With a smile, Jo nodded. Together they exited her room to find their parents waiting at the top of the stairs. Together, the family descended the stairs, all the while Jo held tightly to her brother's hand. "You should always know to look for this one in the closet," Scorpius stated when they reached the first floor.

Draco wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Haven't I asked you not to grow up?" he murmured, holding her close. There were times he still saw her as the little girl who climbed into her parents' bed in the middle of the night after having a bad dream. He would awaken to the feel of small arms clutching his forearm. She slept peacefully cuddled between her mother and father. The steady rise and fall of her chest and the soft sounds of her breathing would lull him back to sleep. She was his, and he silently thanked Ron Weasley daily for the gift.

"I tried," she replied with a smile, "but I couldn't stop it."

"We should get going," Scorpius interrupted.

Hermione agreed and soon they stood on Platform 9-3/4. The regal, scarlet steam engine waited as families bade goodbye to students. Nervous first years clung to their parents' sides while older children greeted friends and boarded the train to find the best seats. Joanna held Draco's hand as she surveyed the crowded area around her. Her grip on her father's hand tightened when her eyes landed on a tall red haired man. Draco glanced down, brows furrowed, and asked what was wrong. "Over there," she said, pointing with her chin.

Draco tugged on Hermione's sleeve to get her attention. They both stood a little more rigid as Ron Weasley approached. "Did you know he was coming?" Draco muttered.

"Not at all," Hermione replied, watching her daughter. Jo took a hesitant step forward, all the while retaining her grip on Draco's hand. Ron smiled awkwardly at the family. "Hi, Ron. I didn't know you'd be joining us."

"I thought come see Jo before she left for school," he replied, doing his best to avoid eye contact with everyone but Joanna. Despite the number of years that had passed, he'd never quite become comfortable in Draco's presence.

Jo let go of Draco's hand, and took a step closer to Ron. "Hi, Dad," she greeted him, moving closer to hug him.

To Draco, it sounded strange to hear his daughter refer to another man as her father. It had been he who helped her mother raise her. He'd spent night after tiring night tending to her every cry, changing diapers, and handling midnight feedings. He'd been there when she took her first steps, said her first words, lost her first tooth, used magic for the first time. Ron, over the years, had begun to come around more and more, spending as many holidays and birthdays with Jo as he could. The bridge they'd thought burned between Hermione and Ron had been on the mend for years.

Ron returned the hug, smoothing down the long, golden brown curls that hung loosely down the little girl's back. Looking up, he caught Draco's eye and cleared his throat. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, untangling Joanna's arms from his waist.

With a nod of his head, Draco followed Ron to a slightly more secluded corner of the platform. "What's going on?" he wondered.

"I wanted to thank you," Ron said, nervously running a hand through his hair as he once again couldn't meet the blond's eyes. "I've screwed up a lot over the years, especially when it comes to Jo and Hermione. It shouldn't have taken me this long to say it, but I'm grateful that you were there for them when I wasn't."

"That's what you do for the people you love," Draco replied, with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, you had the chance to walk away completely, but you didn't. I know you love her, and more importantly, I see how much Joey loves you. It doesn't matter which one of us has spent more time with her."

Ron nodded and extended his hand, which Draco promptly shook. "Thank you for raising our daughter," he murmured as Hermione, Jo, and Scorpius joined them.

"The train is boarding," Hermione announced.

"I'm glad you came," Jo said as she hugged Ron goodbye. Next she turned to Draco with a smile. "I'm a pretty lucky girl, I reckon."

Draco held her close, a small chuckle vibrating from his chest as he asked, "Why's that?"

"I have a great mum, two dads who love me, a big brother to help me out when I need him, and a little sister to keep you busy while I'm away," she replied. "I don't know that there's anything more I need. Except maybe a hug from my Daddy." Draco complied and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Scorpius promised, as he said goodbye to his parents. "I won't let her hide in any closets."

Hand in hand, Scorpius led Jo to the train and they climbed aboard. Minutes passed before they'd found a compartment and could wave to their parents. Ron smiled as Jo blew each of them a kiss. It wasn't until after they departed that Hermione turned to the two men beside her. "How about an early lunch before we pick up Genevieve?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Draco replied, taking his wife's hand.

"Ron, are you coming?" she asked.

Once more Ron smiled. "You know I could always eat."

The End.


End file.
